


После

by Marlek, Snusmumrik



Category: Gintama
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Rape, Switching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он выкладывал мне свои карты одну за другой. Швырял на стол, будто у него на руках была куча тузов, и все – козырные.<br/>– Я всё равно убью тебя, – сказал я.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстратор: ESLICHO.  
> Бета: Llinlinn  
> Скачать с иллюстрациями в разных форматах: https://www.mediafire.com/?6mxxii8jm9bfi6i  
> Написано для команды Гинтама на ФБ-2014.

**После**  
– Сого. – Слева из темноты возникла тень, как силуэт в тире. Зачем так подкрадываться? – Где ты был?  
– Гулял.  
– Где ты был, я спрашиваю?  
Заело, что ли?  
Перед лицом щёлкнула зажигалка, загорелась не с первого раза. Когда загорелась, я поднял голову. Видок у Хиджикаты оказался так себе: щетина, недосып. Он смотрел на моё лицо, а с ним было всё в порядке.  
– Я гулял. Отвалите.  
– Ты гулял в больничной сорочке.  
Десять из десяти. На стрельбище бы так попадал.  
– А что?  
– Босиком.  
– Ага.  
Хиджиката кивнул, типа «ладно». Обошёл меня по кругу. Смотрины решил устроить, что ли? Потом снова остановил зажигалку перед лицом. По глазам я видел, что… Этот мудацкий огонёк. Я не успел согнуться. Почувствовал, как печень вздёрнулась вверх, и сразу изо рта выплеснулась горячая херня. Желчь. Мне нечем было рвать: я не ел двое суток. Спазмы не прекратились, печень жгло. Не проглотить бы язык.  
Я вытер рукавом глаза, рот, пытаясь дышать и устоять на ногах. Оказалось сложновато, но не так, чтобы свалиться к ногам Хиджикаты, пусть даже не мечтает.  
– Иди в постель, – сказал он, когда мне удалось выпрямиться и нормально вздохнуть. – Живо.  
– Идите в жопу живо, а я пойду, как мне удобно.  
Я сделал шаг – нормально, дойду. Слегка шатало, ну и похер. Хиджиката пёрся сзади, бли-и-ин. Потом он закурил. Я слышал, как он затягивается; мог бы психовать и потише.  
Хорошо, что меня вырвало: так деревянная походка выглядела не слишком уж подозрительно. Хиджиката всё равно не догадывался, наверняка думал, что я сбежал из больницы, отрубился где-нибудь в подворотне и провалялся там сутки. А он сутки не спал и не брился. Ну и дурак. Устроил тут ночные бдения у ворот. «Где ты был? Иди в постель». Мамочка, что ли? Я и сам нормально дошёл бы.  
  
Мы зашли в казармы. Было темно, тихо, тепло. Я повернул к душевым, Хиджиката следом. Недаром Шинсенгуми называют псами Бакуфу. Сейчас Хиджиката был – вылитая псина, разве что не обнюхивал меня.  
– Я не буду мыться при вас, я стесняюсь.  
– Шагай давай.  
– Вы переигрываете с заботой, зубы сводит. Это всего лишь сотрясение мозга.  
– Кафель скользкий. Второе сотрясение на пользу тебе не пойдёт.  
– А первое пошло?  
– Заткнись и шагай.  
– Вот видите, вас бесит, как медленно я плетусь. Идите скорей к себе, не мучайтесь так.  
Мы как раз подошли к ванной. Не хотелось включать свет, пока он отирается у меня за спиной. Я повернулся и сказал сквозь зубы:  
– Валите отсюда.  
– Заходи, – сказал он. Кивнул на дверь.  
– Валите.  
– Заходи.  
Если бы у меня сейчас была базука, я грохнул бы его по-настоящему. Он протянул руку над моим плечом и толкнул дверь.  
– Мне тоже надо принять душ.  
– Да, я заметил: воняет, как от бомжа.  
– Заходи, я принесу полотенца.  
А если я упаду, пока вы несёте полотенца? Стукнусь головой, снова сотрясу мозг? Уже плевать, да?  
Я зашёл и тихо закрыл дверь. Прислушался – шаги удалялись. Включил свет. Блин, ярко. Башка гудела, будто улей, я слышал, как там копошатся пчёлы, добывают мёд из моих глаз.  
До кабинки я дополз вдоль стены. Кафель и правда оказался скользкий, холодный – а у меня вроде был жар.  
Я стянул вонючую сорочку. Тело казалось резиновым – не эластичная, а такая толстая неповоротливая резина. Пальцы еле сгибались, когда я включал душ.  
  
Вода лупила в затылок, горячая, зараза; капли скатывались вниз ровно вдоль позвоночника. Я бросился ладонями на стену. Жгло так, словно из душа лилась не вода, а спирт. С-с-сука. Я пытался дышать. Поднял голову и медленно оглянулся.  
Угадал. Хиджиката выглядел беспомощно и жалко. Стоял с этими полотенцами, как дворецкий, пялился на меня. На красные подтёки вокруг запястий и лодыжек, гематомы на бёдрах, что там ещё…  
– Вы обещали не подглядывать, – сказал я.  
– Какого хуя?!  
Ого, как полыхнуло.  
Я оттолкнулся от стены, подошёл к нему и забрал полотенце. Быстро закутался. Хиджиката дёрнулся в мою сторону. Только попробуйте, руки отгрызу.  
– Закройте кран, – сказал я и двинулся к выходу.  
В коридоре прислонился к стене. Долбаный ублюдок, все силы на него истратил. Помылся, блин. С какой стати я вообще полез под душ на обозрение Хиджикате? В той дряни, которой меня накачали, была сыворотка правды, что ли?  
– Кто это сделал?!  
Выскочил, как чёрт. Ещё и кран не закрыл.  
– Тише, перебудите всех.  
– Кто?!  
Достал.  
Я поднял голову. Хиджиката начал растворяться в темноте под моим взглядом – п-ш-ш-ш. Ух ты, я супергерой.  
  
 **До**  
Перед сном я дрочил.  
Давняя привычка. Пока жил с сестрой, дрочил втихую, под одеялом, зажмурив глаза. Можно подумать, если бы она вдруг заглянула в комнату, ничего бы не увидела. Здесь я стал дрочить раскованней. Стягивал одеяло, развязывал пояс юкаты, сгибал и широко разводил ноги.  
Теперь дрочка походила на секс с самим собой. Я долго гладил свою задницу, лёжа на боку, смачивал слюной пальцы и массировал вокруг ануса. Как-то я попробовал сунуть палец внутрь. Это оказалось не так приятно, как говорят, я не стал повторять. Мне хватало и без этого: я закрывал глаза и представлял, что задница – не моя. Я гладил его задницу. Комкал её и тискал, тёрся об неё членом, а потом загонял ему по самые звёзды. Я трахал его мощно и глубоко; он выл подо мной, грыз свой кулак, дёргался навстречу. Я хватал его за волосы… и кончал на простынь.  
У меня был план – трахнуть его по-настоящему. Трахать до последней капли спермы.  
  
Они выпивали по барам втроём или вдвоём: с Хиджикатой или с Кондо-саном, с Хиджикатой чаще. Как-то я стал ходить с ними.  
  
Не знаю даже, что я понял раньше: что хочу данну или что в принципе хочу мужчину. Нет, не какого-то рандомного мужика, именно данну – так уж вышло, что он не баба. Хотя бабой он тоже вышел классной, я бы трахнул его – если б сам тогда не был бабой.  
Я запал на него сразу после того случая, когда он надрал задницу Хиджикате. Это было двойное попадание. Это как если бы сердце могло кончать. С тех пор он то и дело занимал мои мысли. Что-то похожее испытывают пацаны к крутым киношным героям. Это нормально – залепить все стены своей комнаты голым торсом Чака Норриса. Но только единицы дрочат на плакаты своих кумиров – втихую, под одеялом, зажмурив глаза. Хотя многие из этих единиц потом влюбляются в девчонок и заводят семьи: перерастают. Другие не влюбляются, но всё равно заводят семьи: пытаются бороться с собой – прямо как киношные герои, на которых они дрочили. Вот тупость.  
Если данна не пошлёт меня, я буду трахать его до конца жизни. Он куда круче Чака Норриса с его голым торсом.  
  
Когда он был пьяный, я хотел его сильнее. Может, потому что я сам был пьяный.  
Он улыбался Хиджикате. Подумать только. Что приятного может сказать Хиджиката?  
Потом они ржали в две глотки. Данна пихал его в плечо, типа «ну ты и жжёшь, чувак!». Прямо закадычные дружбаны. А если днём вдруг пересекались на улице, Хиджиката воротил нос, злопамятный гад. Сакэ дурно влияет на него.  
  
Данна перекинулся через стойку, стукнул пустой чаркой и потребовал повторить. Хиджиката дёрнул его за плечо обратно на стул, попытался вправить мозги: вышвырнут же, а он полицейский, бла-бла-бла, несолидно. Я тихонько пил своё сакэ, не встревая в их болтовню. Я здесь находился только для того, чтобы облапать данну хотя бы взглядом.  
Он на меня поглядывал иногда, типа «Чо? Как? Давай выпьем?», салютовал чаркой, но Хиджиката тянул всё одеяло на себя – такая трещотка, когда выпьет, только и слышалось его прокуренное «Ёрозуя, Ёрозуя, Ёрозуя».  
  
Хозяин подал им новую бутылку. Данна сказал, чтобы не жадничал, и потребовал ещё одну. Он был пьян вдребезги, язык завязывался в узел. Я развязал бы его. Членом.  
Интересно, если бы я написал на салфетке: «Пойдёмте в туалет, я вас трахну» и подсунул данне, что бы он сделал?  
  
Он взял чарку и, подавшись назад, окликнул меня. Я кивнул, поднял свою. Данна выпил, привалился к плечу Хиджикаты и сказал:  
– Что ж ты таскаешь ребёнка по таким злачным заведениям? Он вон истосковался весь, спать, наверное, хочет.  
Сакэ встало поперёк горла. Данна заржал. Хиджиката что-то ответил ему – похуй.  
Ребёнка, значит. Повторите мне это, когда я загоню вам до самого желудка.  
Я всё-таки проглотил сакэ и через силу допил то, что осталось в чарке. Они уже трепались о другом, чокались, выпивали снова. Взгляд у данны был одурелый, нога соскальзывала с обруча под сидением, носок сапога втыкался в стойку. Я смотрел на его влажный взбалмошный рот и хотел окунуться туда языком, а потом членом. У меня встал.  
  
Я спрыгнул со стула и пошёл в туалет. Заперся там, как школьник, блин, которому приспичило подрочить на уроке. Все кабинки были открыты и пусты. Я обхватил член через одежду.  
Нет, дрочить в туалете какого-то поганого бара всё-таки не по мне. И данну я здесь не стал бы трахать. Его задница слишком хороша для обоссанных стен и облёванных раковин.  
Я просто ополоснул лицо. Помедитировал перед замызганным зеркалом, пока член не успокоился, и вернулся за стойку.  
– Окита-кун, – сказал данна, – мы думали, ты ушёл.  
Не понял, он расстроен?  
Хиджиката обернулся – ну и пьяная рожа! – посмотрел на меня несколько секунд – то есть, попытался смотреть – и снова развернулся к данне. Я помешал каким-то их планам? Может, они хотели прогуляться до публичного дома?  
Интересно, спал ли данна с мужчиной, или я буду первым? Хотелось бы. Как вообще данна относится к однополым связям? Он не брезгует переодеваться в бабские тряпки и красить губы... Не, это, конечно, совсем не показатель.  
  
Когда Хиджиката свалил в туалет, я пересел на его стул и спросил:  
– Данна, вы бы могли трахнуться с мужиком?  
– По пьяни, что ли?  
Хороший ответ. Заядлый гомофоб сходу разбил бы кулак о стол – а может, и о моё лицо.  
– По пьяни или нет – какая разница?  
Я смотрел на него, ткнувшись щекой в ладонь. Данна с заумным видом пялился в свою чарку. Думал, что ответить? Значило ли это, что я буду первым? Потом он поднял взгляд, опять дурной, и сказал:  
– Понимаешь, Окита-кун, если это происходит естественно, даже спонтанно, то что такого? Запросто. Но специально пойти потрахаться с мужиком? Думаю, нет. Знаешь, это как сходить в магазин за туалетной бумагой. Если я не хочу за ней идти, я не пойду.  
– А вы хотите?  
– Что? Идти за туалетной бумагой?  
– Трахнуться.  
Данна тупо усмехнулся.  
– Не сейчас уж точно.  
– Эй, Сого, свали отсюда.  
Вернулся, блин. Чуть позже не мог?  
Хиджиката схватил меня за плечо и стянул со стула. Я приземлился на его ногу, вдавил её в пол.  
– Зараза!  
Он попытался дать мне затрещину, но завалился на стойку. Тоже мне, бравый полицейский – пьяный и с замашками домашнего насильника.

  
Хозяин пригрозил выкинуть нас, пока не особо рьяно.

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Qeu3rg1.png)

  
– Позор Шинсенгуми, – сказал я и пересел на свой стул. Прокатился на локте по столешнице, чтобы посмотреть на данну. Понял ли он? Данна увлёкся лёгкой перепалкой с хозяином. Ну же, посмотрите на меня. Куда они намылились с Хиджикатой, если «не сейчас уж точно»?  
В конце концов хозяин подал им бутылку – сказал, что последнюю.  
Данна жадно выпил, обтёр губы тыльной стороной ладони; похоже, его уже начали мучить сушняки. Он повернулся, чтобы что-то сказать Хиджикате и – да, да! – зацепился взглядом за меня.  
Нет, ничего.  
  
В следующий раз, когда у меня выпал свободный вечер, я пришёл в бар один. Этот бар они с Хиджикатой давно уже облюбовали, ещё до того, как начали пить вместе – вкусы у них совпадают просто удивительно. Тут и хозяин терпимей, чем в других барах, и выпивку подают отменную.  
Данна уже пил, но в одиночестве; значит, сам недавно пришёл, не успел ещё подцепить собутыльника. Я присел рядом, мне повезло несказанно: у барной стойки оказалось занято всего два стула, не считая того, который занимал данна.  
Он повернул голову. Да, он выглядел даже трезвее меня – я слегка нервничал.  
– Окита-кун. – Он оглянулся. – Ты один, что ли?  
– Ага. Кондо-сан уже спит, а Хиджиката-сан…  
– Да неважно, – сказал данна и щёлкнул пальцами, подзывая хозяина.  
Верно – неважно. С чего я начал оправдываться, глупость какая.  
Хозяин поставил передо мной чарку, налил сакэ. Я сомневался, что хочу пить. Стоило ли? Я не хотел нажраться и трахнуть данну – так получилось бы «по пьяни».  
– Чего не пьёшь, завязал? – он стукнул донышком своей чарки о мою и выпил залпом.  
Я сделал глоток. Прислонил чарку к щеке.  
– Слышал тут по телевизору, – сказал данна. А дальше…  
  
…мы ржали в две глотки, пихали друг друга в плечо и неугомонно чокались. Я был прямо вылитый Хиджиката, чтоб он заснул с сигаретой и сжёг к чёрту все свои доклады.  
Я заказал ещё по порции салата из осьминога. Я по-прежнему не хотел «по пьяни», поэтому закусывал, а данна никогда не прочь пожрать на халяву. Мы выпили уже четыре бутылки на двоих, но пока не сползали под стойку. Мы были всего лишь навеселе; это состояние можно растянуть на всю ночь, если грамотно подойти к делу.  
Несколько раз к нам подсаживался какой-то мужик – один и тот же или нет, я не обратил внимания. Данна говорил, что стул занят: мы ждём друга. Мне пришлось заплатить хозяину, чтобы он перестал коситься на нас.  
  
Когда перед нами поставили тарелки, данна нечаянно задел локтем палочки, и они упали. Он наклонился, врезался лбом в стойку – кажется, он был пьян сильнее, чем я рассчитывал, – прижал ко лбу ладонь и выругался, нагибаясь глубже; потянулся за палочками.  
– У вас охрененная задница, – сказал я.  
– Чо? – натужно спросил он и выпрямился. На этот раз приложившись к стойке затылком.  
– Охрененная задница, говорю.  
Данна рассеянно пялился на меня и чесал палочками лоб, другой рукой поглаживая затылок.  
– Хороший повод потрахаться, не находите?  
Я не глядя взял чарку и осушил её. А данна вдруг начал ржать. Смех звучал как заевшее «ха». Ха-ха-ха-ха! Когда действительно смешно, смеются по-другому.  
Сакэ медленно осело в желудок. На вкус показалось крепче и пахло чистым спиртом.  
– Пойдёмте к вам, – сказал я.  
Данна глянул на тарелку.  
– А как же салат?  
Его только это волнует?  
Я улыбнулся.  
– Пойдём, как съедите. Можете взять и мой. – Я подвинул к нему свою тарелку. Данна перекинул взгляд на неё, потом на меня. С его губ ещё не сошёл отпечаток смеха, они подрагивали, а глаза – были серьёзные.  
– То, что ты тогда спрашивал, – сказал он, – трахнулся бы я с мужиком. Этот мужик ты, что ли?  
Он несколько секунд пялился на меня, а потом снова заржал. Теперь по-настоящему. У него даже глаза заслезились.  
Я захотел ему всечь. А потом – трахнуть.  
Я подлил сакэ – только себе; у данны осталось что-то на дне, перебьётся.  
– Ух! – данна вытер глаза, икнул – наглотался воздуха пока ржал, скотина. Схватил мою чарку и опустошил её одним глотком. Потом наклонился ко мне: – Окита-кун, а чего так вдруг?  
От него пахло сакэ и осьминогами – не слишком приятный аромат. Но я всё так же хотел рот данны. Хотел туда сейчас хотя бы пальцами.  
– Почему вдруг? – спросил я, глядя на его губы. Потом посмотрел в глаза. Он ждал этого. – Ничего не вдруг.  
– Вот как.  
– Вы против?  
Данна резко отвернулся и позвал хозяина. Попросить счёт?  
– Есть свободная комната? – спросил он. Хозяин кивнул, достал из-под стойки ржавый ключ на бечёвке и положил в его раскрытую ладонь.  
– Он расплатится.  
Данна встал и двинулся в сторону лестницы наверх. Мне было не очень по душе это всё. Словно данна взял меня на слабо. Но я расплатился и пошёл за ним. Хозяин пожелал мне удачи. Я дал ему слишком мало или слишком много чаевых?  
  
«Свободная комната» тоже не пришлась мне по душе: она выглядела едва ли опрятней здешнего туалета. Данна запер дверь и сразу развязал пояса на своём кимоно. Положил боккен на тумбочку, дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая рукав. Он был спокоен и уже как будто не пьян. А меня разбирала злость. Складывалось впечатление, что я его снял: напоил, накормил, заплатил за комнату. Когда мы потрахаемся, мне оставить деньги на подушке? До меня вдруг дошло: так и есть. Несколько дней назад я подкатил к нему с прямым вопросом. Если бы Хиджиката нас не прервал, я бы договорил. Сегодня я снова затронул эту тему, сделал комплимент его заднице – откровенно и пошло. Я хотел его трахнуть, а он был не против – лечь под меня или показать мне, как это выглядит на самом деле? Но данна ведь не баба, за ним не надо ухлёстывать, у нас всё куда проще. Должно быть проще. Я даже не думал о том, что могут возникнуть какие-то заморочки.  
  
– Ну и что ты встал? – спросил данна. Его рубашка уже была расстёгнута, брюки тоже.  
Я отметил взглядом цветную ткань его трусов, светлую линию волос до пупка, кривой шрам под левым соском. Потом перескочил на глаза. Данна смотрел… как обычно. Может, и не было никаких заморочек, с какой стати я их придумал? Всё действительно просто. Совместная попойка, душная комната на втором этаже бара, скрипучая кровать с занюханным покрывалом, тусклый ночник – так и трахаются мужики. Не с вином же и конфетами под тихую нежную музыку?  
– Ты в первый раз, что ли? – спросил данна.  
– А вы нет, что ли?  
– С мужиком-то? – данна засмеялся. – Нет.  
– Вы же тогда сказали…  
– Что я сказал? Я не сказал, что не трахался. Просто договариваться о таких вещах, хоть с женщиной, хоть с мужчиной, как бы сказать… не принято. А ты, по ходу, вообще в первый-первый раз, да?  
– Да конечно!  
Чёрт, да. Было дело… но у меня не встал. Я тогда решил, что проблема в девке. Хотя она неплохо меня обработала. Потом ущипнула за щёку и сказала: «Не переживай, малыш, в твоём возрасте это нормально; переволновался, ничего страшного». Чуть не грохнул её. После такого утешения ни в каком возрасте не встанет. На баб у меня так и не стояло никогда. Я дрочил и дрочил, не задумываясь. Пока не нарисовался данна.  
– Окита-ку-у-ун.  
– Чего?  
– Расслабься ты, в самом деле. Хочешь, ещё выпьем?  
– Нет, не хочу.  
Данна подошёл ко мне и запустил пальцы под узел на пояснице. Он не церемонился, знал, что делать – а я, получается, только пока дрочил, мнил себя крутым любовничком.  
Нет уж, я планировал трахнуть его, и сделаю это.  
– Отсосите мне, – сказал я и поднял голову.  
Данна вскинул брови. Заржёт снова – врежу.  
– Отсосать тебе, говоришь?  
У меня встал. Как будто он уже начал отсасывать – голосом.  
– Да.  
Я стянул трусы, засунув ладони под резинку до самых яиц, обхватил их, затем член. Расставил ноги.  
– Давайте.  
Данна притиснул меня к двери, зацепил пальцами подбородок и посмотрел мне в лицо. Я не понял его взгляд – и не хотел понимать; мы пришли сюда, чтобы трахнуться, а не смотреть друг на друга. Потом я буду смотреть – как он корчится и мечется подо мной, как закатывает глаза, дышит, стонет, кричит, как он кончает и брызжет сперма.  
  
Я толкнулся в него бёдрами, я уже не мог, я хотел его вчера, месяц назад. Данна слегка наклонился и поцеловал меня. Я почувствовал его зубы на нижней губе, но не почувствовал языка. Через секунду я не чувствовал ничего, а потом – слишком много всего, чтобы молчать об этом.  
– Сука, – сказал я, когда данна взял в рот.  
Я схватился за голову. Данна взял глубже, сгрёб мою задницу и заглотил ещё.  
– С-с-сука…  
Он медленно выпустил член изо рта, оглаживая языком по спирали. Сжал губами головку и снова взял его почти весь.  
Я хотел орать, чтобы в космосе услышали, как обалденно данна сосёт.  
Он выпустил член полностью. Я открыл глаза.  
– Теперь трахни меня, – сказал данна. Встал, скользнув ладонью по члену, коснулся губами моего рта. – Трахни меня, Окита-кун.  
Он сам меня трахал: его голос – воплощённый оргазм. Он широко лизнул мои губы, потом щёку до мочки уха, потеребил её языком, задышал:  
– Окита-кун… Трахни меня.  
  
Потом данна разделся.  
И вот он голый стоял передо мной – и у него стоял на меня.  
Я поднял с пола его кимоно, чтобы снова бросить на пол. В жопу скрипучую кровать, я хотел трахать данну жёстко на жёстком полу. Данна лёг на спину без возражений – какой покладистый – опёрся на локоть, раздвинул ноги. У меня чуть не остановилось сердце. Потом оно забилось в члене, только там.  
Сегодня я кончу сердцем.  
Я сел на колени перед данной.  
– Плюнь, – сказал он, поднеся мне к губам пальцы. Я плюнул – и смотрел, как данна суёт руку под свою задницу и погружает эти пальцы в себя, плавно и до конца. Это было… Он сразу же их вытащил и сказал:  
– Давай.  
Я прижался головкой, и член скользнул внутрь. Я не мог дышать, мне было туго, я испугался, что кончу прямо сейчас.  
– Сильнее, – сказал данна. Я вскинул на него взгляд – он как будто ширнулся: резко дышал, и глаза были чумными. Я упёрся ладонями в пол и загнал ему – до самых грёбаных звёзд.  
Я трахал космос. Он горел и вибрировал вокруг меня. Он взорвался мне в лицо. Я облизнул губы, пробуя космос на вкус, и кончил в него.  
  
Потом я лежал на данне и просто дышал, на большее меня не осталось. Я хотел сказать ему: «Данна, вы – космос», повторил это про себя и, показалось – тупо. Я сказал:  
– Спасибо.  
– Да не за что. Если снова захочешь, говори.  
– Захочу.  
Данна засмеялся: я сказал это жадно. Лучше бы молчал.  
  
Мы снова трахнулись дня через три. В этом же баре, но в другой комнате, хотя она была точь-в-точь такая же. Мы пили до и после.  
В следующий раз мы встретились случайно – днём, возле кафе.  
– Куда пойдём? – спросил данна.  
– Что?  
– Трахаться – куда пойдём?  
Я подумал: меня ждёт Кондо-сан. Но член встал. И мы сняли какую-то комнату в каком-то баре.  
Всё повторилось через неделю, две, месяц, полгода. Если мы виделись, то непременно трахались, хоть чаще встречались не для того, чтобы потрахаться, а случайно.  
Всё повторялось, но – не надоедало, я хотел ещё сильнее, ещё больше и ещё чаще. Мы меняли бары и комнаты, как пилигримы. Будто близился апокалипсис, и мы должны были срочно побывать во всех злачных местах Эдо.  
Однажды мы трахнулись на пляже, в кабинке для переодевания, в другой раз – на заднем сидении служебной машины, пока Камияма ходил в магазин за мороженым для меня. Вернувшись, Камияма заметил пятно. «От мороженого», – зачем-то сказал я.  
Мы разговаривали всё меньше, а трахались – быстрей и несдержанней.  
Всё было просто и – охрененно.  
  
 **После**  
На лоб что-то давило. Сырое и противное. А в… заднице… что? У меня в заднице лёд?! Я дёрнулся в сторону. Открыл глаза. Во что-то вляпался коленом. Тряпка? Мне было холодно. Нет, жарко. Тело было заляпано слизью. Чем-то воняло. Что-то липло ко мне. Нет. Нет. Что это? Что с моей головой? Где она? Под подушкой? Здесь была подушка. И… Кондо-сан.  
Я дышал – это было просто.  
Это была моя постель. Сырая, потому что я пропотел. Воняло мазью – около тазика с водой лежал тюбик. И не было никакого льда, это всего лишь…  
Кондо-сан ухаживал за мной. Сейчас он дремал, привалившись к стене.  
Я закрыл глаза и лёг. Собрал ноги, руки, голову – свернулся в комок.  
Это я – Окита Сого, капитан первого отряда Шинсенгуми.

 

• • •

  
– Прибавьте звук, – я потянулся к приёмнику. Хиджиката отпихнул мою руку.  
– Оборзел? Я рассказываю план действий, а ты…  
– Именно поэтому я и прошу прибавить звук – достало ваше «бла-бла-бла».  
– «Бла-бла-бла»?! – Хиджиката затормозил. Визг, стук, тишина. Когда-нибудь он допсихуется за рулём.  
– Я позавтракал десять минут назад, – сказал я. – Хотите посмотреть, чем? Вам куда: на колени или в ладони?  
Хиджиката резко открыл дверь, чуть не вынес её к чёрту. Выскочил из машины, заглянул под неё, потом обогнул. Растоптался, как слоняра.  
– Кто? – спросил я.  
Хиджиката молчал. Чем дольше он будет молчать, тем крупнее жертва.  
Я отстегнул ремень и высунулся из окна. Хиджиката стоял на четвереньках и пялился под машину.  
– Может, отвалилось что-то, – сказал он.  
– Или вы сбили невидимку.  
– Удар был несильный.  
– Невидимка – маленький мальчик.  
– Завались там, а?  
– Я и так. Даже сидение опустил. Вы поищите ещё, а я пока вздремну.  
Я завёл руки за голову. На соседней улице у киоска с журналами стоял данна.  
Если он обернётся, в первую очередь увидит нашу машину: она пробкой застряла между домами. Если он увидит нашу машину, обязательно подойдёт. Он уже расплачивался. Должен был вот-вот обернуться.  
Я мигом пересел на водительское сидение, глянул в зеркало заднего вида – Хиджиката шерстил переулок. Я нажал на газ.  
  
Я не смотрел в его сторону, но, когда пронёсся мимо, боковым зрением поймал выражение его лица. Сфотографировал – данна заметил меня.  
Мы не виделись полтора месяца. Это оказалось легко – не шляться по барам, обедать в машине, не тормозить под окнами Ёрозуи, не звонить. Люди живут в квартирах напротив и не видятся годами, а тут всё ещё проще.  
  
– Эй, Окита-кун!  
Или не очень.  
Я повернул голову. Не знал, что скутеры могут так разгоняться.  
– Что вам, данна?  
– Спешишь куда-то?  
Ветер выхватывал слова прямо из его рта и бросал их мне в окно.  
– Срочный вызов, – сказал я и прибавил скорость.  
– Правда? – он вообще не отставал. – Угон служебного автомобиля, что ли? Да, Хиджиката-кун что-то такое орал, когда выбежал на перекрёсток.  
– Сбавьте скорость: на скутере нельзя так разгоняться, это опасно.  
– Неужели? А чего ты мигалки не врубил?  
– Данна, вы проехали свою улицу.  
– Ой, не заметил. Ничего, улица никуда не убежит, правда? Ты вруби, вруби мигалки.  
– Смотрите на дорогу, данна. И сбавьте всё-таки скорость.  
– А что на неё смотреть: дорога как дорога. Здесь одностороннее движение и нет пешеходных переходов.  
– В том-то и дело, что их нет, а мудаков зато полно.  
– Ничего, одним мудаком меньше…  
Поворот. Я вписался в него идеально, даже шины не взвизгнули. Улица оказалась узкой, места едва хватало – если вильнуть чуть в сторону, машина пропашет стену. Счастливо оставаться, данна.  
  
Я не чувствовал руля, будто сжимал пустоту. Поэтому сбавил скорость. Сбавил дыхание. Дорога вильнула вбок, я завернул. А там был данна. Поставил скутер поперёк. Снял шлем и повесил на руль. Ещё бы лагерь разбил.  
Я притормозил.  
Данна просто смотрел на меня, облокотившись на приборную панель. Он явно ждал, чтобы я вышел из машины. А я не хотел. Поставил локти на руль и уставился на него в ответ. Так не должно быть. Погоня и засада в переулке – что за тупость. Какой-то дешёвый боевик.  
Данна не выдержал. Да в любом случае я бы первым не вышел, у меня тут радио, я мог вообще завалиться спать. Он нехотя перекинул ногу через сидение и подошёл. Грохнул ладонями по капоту.  
Ну ладно. Я высунулся из окна.  
– Привет, Окита-кун.  
– Ага, здрасьте, давно…  
– …не виделись. Работаешь?  
– Ага.  
– Не хочешь выпить вечером?  
– Нет.  
– А что так?  
– Слушайте, я сказал «нет», непонятно что-то?  
– Нет.  
– Ну смотрите, схема простая: встретились, потрахались, разбежались.  
– Ну? Эта схема работала несколько месяцев. А сейчас-то что случилось?  
– А сейчас мы разбежались.  
– Нет, Окита-кун, сейчас мы только на первом пункте: «встретились».  
– Не тупите, а. К чёрту пункты и схему. Мы больше не трахаемся, ясно?  
– Пока не очень.  
– Блин. У меня на вас больше не стоит. Всё. Мы расстались, между нами всё кончено, я бросаю вас, собирайте вещи и валите к мамочке.  
Я поставил ногу на педаль газа. Данна всё так же пялился на меня. Долго и без выражения. Мотор гудел. Потом данна снова грохнул ладонями по капоту и отвернулся. Перед тем как уехать, он вскинул вверх руку. Я заглушил мотор. Упал лицом на руль.

 

• • •

  
Не могу видеть, как Хиджиката жрёт свой вонючий майонез.  
Как выжимает его в тарелку с этим хлюпающим звуком – словно бутылка испражняется. Или кончает. А Хиджиката жрёт вот это с такой эйфорией на роже – сам, что ли, кончает в процессе? Первое, второе, кофе – три оргазма подряд. Утром, в обед и вечером. Да Хиджикате личная жизнь не нужна.  
Хочется вернуть в тарелку всё, что успел съесть. Невозможно с этим человеком сидеть за одним столом. Со мной согласился бы каждый, кто сейчас пытался жевать или глотать.  
Почувствовав мой взгляд, Хиджиката поднял голову. Фу, у него весь рот испачкался этой мерзостью. Меня передёрнуло. Хиджиката озадаченно выгнул брови и слизнул майонез с губ. Меня передёрнуло сильней, я еле поборол спазм. Хиджиката уронил взгляд в тарелку – ба-бах! – и продолжил жрать. Свинота.  
Всё-таки я доел через силу, составил посуду на подносе и вышел из-за стола. Проходя мимо Хиджикаты, по чистой случайности задел локтем его висок и сказал:  
– Противного аппетита.  
  
Позже, когда я грелся во дворе на солнышке и переваривал завтрак, Хиджиката наплыл на меня своей грозовой тенью. Пнул по подошве ботинка.  
– Чего разлёгся? Как ни посмотрю на тебя, ты вечно валяешься. Марш работать.  
– А вы не смотрите на меня, не ломайте глазки. К слову о стабильности – как ни услышу вас, вы вечно меня гоняете. «Марш работать!», «Вон из постели!». Никакого разнообразия.  
– Ты, я посмотрю, не развлекался давно: что за выпад был в столовой?  
– А? Какой выпад? А, вы про это, – я ткнул в висок пальцем, потом приставил его на манер револьверного дула и спустил курок. – Понимаете, Хиджиката-сан, я насмотрелся до рвотных спазмов, как вы поглощаете свой дрянной майонез, у меня закружилась голова, я пошатнулся и нечаянно наткнулся на вас. Всё до жути прозаично, правда?  
Хиджиката снова пнул мою подошву, резче, чем в первый раз. Я его разозлил, какая прелесть.  
– Поднимай жопу и дуй работать.  
– Других слов вы не знаете. Вы как запрограммированный робот: под-ни-май жо-пу, дуй ра-бо-та-ть, хва-тит с-пать, под-ни-май жо-пу.  
Я встал на ноги, копируя ломаные движения робота. Выставил вперёд руку и зарядил Хиджикате в плечо.  
– Ой. О-ши-боч-ка выш-ла.  
Выставил вторую руку и зарядил ему в другое плечо.  
– Ой. Сно-ва.  
Хиджиката выдернул из-за пояса ножны, сшиб меня к забору и прижал их к моему горлу. Это было внезапно. Очень. Это заводило.  
  
Меня называют лучшим мечником Шинсенгуми. Мне нравится этот титул. Дело даже не в самооценке, не в награде за адский труд. Мне нравится этот титул, потому что его знает каждый в Шинсенгуми. Ублюдок Хиджиката в том числе. Хотя ему – всё равно. Он всё равно видит во мне только пацана, которого ему когда-то приходилось называть семпаем. Подумать только – семпаем, ха. Поэтому сейчас я не использовал катану. К чёрту эти изыски, Хиджикату ими не пронять. А какое удовольствие наболюдать за его удивленной рожей. Мой кулак у его скулы – не часто такое бывало. А какое удовольствие наблюдать за его удивленной рожей. Мой кулак у его скулы – не часто такое бывало. Незабываемое ощущение. Бесподобное. Кожа к коже – так впритык даже трахаться не получается. Хиджиката разом забыл о катане, она упала в траву ему под ноги, а он сгрёб меня за грудки и приложил к забору. Я глотнул воздух – он насквозь пропитался адреналином. Я ударил Хиджикату по морде снова. Он скривился и протащил меня вбок, вбил в забор коротким ударом. Меня пробрало яростью. Рвать, грызть, втаптывать в говно. Я вновь замахнулся, но Хиджиката поймал удар на лету, и мы свалились на землю. Он подо мной – я под ним – он снова подо мной. Я оседлал его и смачно проехался по роже ещё раз. Это было прекрасное чувство – вжимать Хиджикату в землю и драть ему жопу. Я испытывал такое впервые, я… воткнул кулак рядом с его ухом.  
  
Хотелось плюнуть ему в рожу. Сраный ублюдок. Он всё подстроил. Спровоцировал, чтобы я выпустил пар.  
– Вы… Чтоб вы провалились!  
Я слез с него. Тело двигалось рывками, будто я и вправду стал роботом.  
А он смотрел на меня, как… как Кондо-сан.  
Я ненавижу Хиджикату. Ненавижу.

 

• • •

  
Я помнил скольжение эскалатора, хитромудрую причёску женщины впереди и тычок в спину – чем-то узким и круглым.  
Потом были – кровь-кишки-конечности повсюду. И посреди этого – я, сытый и немного уставший. Ни один оргазм не сравнится с этим ощущением, даже космический.  
– Твою мать, Сого! Ты совсем голову потерял?!  
– Тоши, спокойно. Никто не пострадал.  
Как – никто?  
– Не пострадал?! Да он же чуть не порубил её на кусочки!  
– Тоши, перестань, ты утрируешь. Выйди покури, считай это приказом. Сого? Ты слышишь меня?  
– Да, я всё слышу. Вы сказали, что никто не пострадал. Я исправлю это.  
– Сого!  
Крепкий шлепок. Голова дёрнулась в сторону. Блин, больно. Я сощурился, моргнул. Надо мной грозно нависал Кондо-сан. За его спиной, у лифта – стояла китайка, вся вздрюченная и злая, как собака. Она прижимала ладонь к плечу, пальцы были крепко стиснуты, между ними набухала кровь, как крем между слоями пирожного. Ткань её тупого прикида была вспорота – над грудью и на животе, ровно и гладко, просто идеально; шрамы могли бы получиться – произведение искусства.  
– Сого?  
Я ткнул пальцем в китайку.  
– Это я её так?  
– Сого, – Кондо-сан взял меня за плечи и слегка подтянул на себя. У него на кончике носа торчала чёрная волосинка, так хотелось выдрать её. – Ты сказал, что тебе не нужна помощь. Ты отказался говорить даже со мной, помнишь?  
Я кивнул. Так и есть: мне не нужна помощь. Всё в порядке. В полном.  
– Но, посмотри, – он кивнул в сторону китайки, затем снова посмотрел на меня. – Ты первый на неё напал.  
– Она так сказала?  
– Сого. Неважно, кто что сказал. Ты набросился на человека, на девочку…  
– Девочку? Не смешите!  
– Послушай, – Кондо-сан давил на плечи, давил на меня взглядом и голосом. – Ты не имеешь права обнажать меч против беззащитного человека…  
– Её зонт! Она меня…  
– Послушай. Меч – это не оружие, а твоя душа. Ты должен хранить свою душу в ножнах, ты должен следить за её чистотой, и обнажать её лишь тогда, когда честь…  
– …моего господина, бла-бла-бла. Вы собираетесь цитировать бушидо полностью?  
Кондо-сан разом сник.  
– Сого, прости. Я не за…  
– Заткнитесь, пожалуйста, Кондо-сан. Я всё ещё должен вам – удар в челюсть, помните?  
– Эй-эй, а можно поподробней с момента «Сого, прости, я не защитил тебя» и что-то там про помощь?  
Данна. Стоял здесь всё время и подслушивал, что ли?  
– Забирайте своё отродье и идите куда шли, – сказал я.  
Кондо-сан снова с силой сжал мои плечи, потом отошёл в сторону. Мы поняли друг друга.  
  
Двери супермаркета перетянули лентой, как место преступления. Внутри не было никого, кроме нас четверых. Вокруг – разгром. Битое стекло, развороченные прилавки, ошмётки платьев, нижнего белья, ещё там каких-то шмоток – всё в крови. Красота. На крыльце курил Хиджиката.  
У меня побаливала левая нога – только и всего. Выходит, я действительно напал на китайку с бухты-барахты, а она защищалась понарошку – как обычно. Ну и дура.  
– Дура, – сказал я, глянув на неё мимо данны.  
– Подавись, – сказала она.  
Отгавкивается – живая, нормально.  
Я двинулся к выходу. Данна выплыл сбоку. Но вот он – и вот сколько места, чтобы его обойти. Это вам, данна, не узкий переулок, и вы даже не на скутере.  
– Эй, Окита-кун, привет, – сказал он, будто потерянного родственника вдруг встретил.  
– До свидания.  
Данна поймал меня за руку и в лихом танце увёл на лестницу – раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три. Грёбаный цирк.  
Хорошо – я позволил этому случиться.  
  
Я облокотился на перила. Данна стоял в проходе: руки за спиной, глаза как у амёбы. Типа, всё как всегда. Всё в порядке – как и у меня.  
– Ёрозуя, – сказал я.  
Данна кивнул. Мол, продолжай.  
– Мы с Хиджикатой ехали в штаб, я захотел отлить, мы остановились, я зашёл в переулок, встал за мусорный бак, расстегнул ширинку. Очнулся в больнице. Сотрясение мозга, все дела. Кто-то из окна выбросил телек.  
– А потом?  
– Что «потом»? Потом – меня сегодня перемкнуло, и я ощипал вашу курицу.  
– Сотрясение мозга, говоришь?  
– Ага.  
– То-то ваша горилла приуныл в последние пару месяцев и даже брачные игры забросил. И Хиджиката-кун на говно весь извёлся, а новых законов о курении вроде не принимали пока.  
Я тяжко вздохнул и опустил глаза.  
– Да, они трясутся надо мной, словно я стеклянный весь, от хуя до башки. Вот здесь уже их забота, – для наглядности обхватил воздух вокруг горла. А потом сказал: – Это был не телек, а бомба. Я не выходил поссать. Мы отправились на задание. Погибло семь ребят из моего отряда.  
Данна молчал. Сеанс психотерапии не окончился. Ну так хоть предложил бы прилечь на кушетку.  
  
Об этом я не говорил даже с Кондо-саном. Он узнал от Хиджикаты, которого я не успел убить. Хотя Хиджиката тоже ничего не говорил, всего лишь принёс меня в мою комнату. Кондо-сан не спал. Не спал в моей комнате.  
Я быстро поправился: заживало как на собаке. Данна сказал, два месяца. Я не помнил. Их не было, этих двух месяцев. Как не было года без сестры. А говорят, плохое запоминается лучше всего.  
– Во-от, – сказал я. – Спасибо, что выслушали.  
Отвернулся и взбежал вверх по лестнице, спущусь по другой.  
Я вскинул руку, как он тогда в переулке. Без понятия, за что мстил ему. Ни за что. Просто так.

 

 **Вне**  
Кандалы – это избито. У наручников слишком много подтекстов. Ну а верёвки – непрактично: они рвутся в самый неподходящий момент, их можно перерезать. Если изловчиться и стянуть со стола нож. Или всегда держать под языком лезвие.  
Нужно что-то прочное и оригинальное. Например, человеческие руки.  
Через три часа после того, как человек умирает, наступает окоченение. Он становится сильнее, чем был при жизни – такая ирония.  
  
Вы двое берите его за руки. Вы – за ноги. Знаете такую детскую игру «море волнуется»?  
Замрите. Раз, два, три, четыре – и вы не отомрёте никогда. Море волнуется, а вы – уже нет.  
Теперь я засеку три часа. А ты полежи пока.  
Что, не спится? Призраки прошлого окружили? Не сочувствую. И дёргаться не советую. Ну смотри, ты поднимешься – и тут же ляжешь. Мы теперь один на один. Романтика полным цветом. Ты ведь хочешь жить. Каждая тварь хочет жить – таков закон природы. Человек боится боли и смерти. Но смерти он боится больше. Он согласен терпеть боль, лишь бы жить. Не наоборот. Так что лежи, это в твоих же интересах.  
Мы можем пока поговорить, хочешь? Давай познакомимся для начала – соблюдать этикет полезно. Иной раз одно имя решает: жить тебе или нет. Правда, это не твой случай, но всё равно.  
  
Я первый: меня зовут Окита Сого, капитан первого отряда Шинсенгуми. Теперь твоя очередь. Что? «М-м-м-м»? Это твоё имя? Впервые слышу. Ну. Оригинальное. Родители, наверное, долго думали, ломали голову, как тебя назвать. А потом решили: «М-м-м-м» – свежо, кратко и запоминается легко. Одобряю.  
Что? Ты всё «м-м-м-м», ничего больше не выучил? Сколько тебе лет? Мне вот девятнадцать скоро будет. Ты выглядишь не старше меня. Девушка есть? Да-да, ты прав, этот вопрос всегда напрашивается раньше всех. Юность и любовь ходят рядом, как говорят. Это действительно так.  
Есть ли девушка у меня? Нет. У меня… наверное… я… есть такой человек. Есть человек – и мне хорошо от того, что он есть. Есть ещё два человека. И ещё один – был. Смотри-ка, оказывается, их четверо. Кто-то и одним похвастаться не может. А я не хвастаюсь, просто рассказываю – мы же тут делимся секретами, один на один.  
Что? Эти парни были твоими друзьями? Вот эти – которых я убил? Раз, два, три, четыре. Надо же, их тоже четверо. Какое совпадение. Может, сама судьба нас с тобой свела? Ты веришь в судьбу? Я – нет. Судьба – это херня для слабовольных. Судьба – это ты сам. Тебе решать, херня ты или нет.  
  
Сколько там? Всего семь минут. Ну ты и скучный. Только «м-м-м-м» да «м-м-м-м». Я один, что ли, говорить буду? Ну ладно. У тебя вот татуировка на шее. Знак «пацифик». Ты смысл-то его знаешь или так, от балды набил? Выпендриться хотел, чтобы заметили? Конечно, с такой серой внешностью на какие только ухищрения ни пойдёшь. А посмотри на меня – я обычный, я такой же серый, как ты. Средний рост, среднее телосложение, русые волосы, карие глаза – всё сплошь среднее. Карее. Русое. Серое. Я не курю, я не силён в математике. Я родился обычным. Я – судьба.  
  
Знаешь, сколько я трахался с кэндо, чтобы стать крутым фехтовальщиком? И трахаюсь по сей день, и буду трахаться до смерти. Кэндо – мой пожизненный партнёр. Я совершенствую совершенство. А ты о таком и не слышал. Куда тебе: ты тощий, как швабра, и в руке держал только палочки для еды. Но ты мог бы мастерски овладеть ими. Не оружие делает тебя бойцом. Ты делаешь оружие. Ты – судьба.  
Но ты сидел в шкафу. Ты замотался в одеяла, ты выбрал быть шаурмой. Отец сказал тебе не высовываться, позаботиться о себе, спасать свою задницу. Так говорят все отцы. Но если бы все слушались своих отцов, сами не стали бы отцами. Как ты. Наверняка ты хотел стать кому-нибудь примером. Станешь.  
  
Ещё десять минут.  
Ты плачешь, что ли? Отца вспомнил? Хороший был мужик. Так всегда говорят, если вспоминают кого-то. Особенно покойника. Не знаю я, каким был твой отец человеком. А вот отцом он был хорошим: не сдал тебя. Просил не высовываться. А то, что ты не высунулся, – твой изъян, а не его. Ты всё равно не смог бы его спасти – ты, который держал в руке только палочки для еды. Ты струсил. Зассал, как сучка. Думаешь, здорово отомстил? Отец радуется – гордится там своим сыном? Что ты ревёшь? Слёзы – это всего лишь «жидкость, которую вырабатывает слёзная железа для смачивания и очищения поверхности глаза у земноводных, пресмыкающихся, птиц и млекопитающих». Ты плачешь слишком много – у тебя такие грязные глаза? Может, их выколоть? Зачем они тебе, только отравляют организм. Что «м-м-м-м»? Это твоё имя, я знаю.  
  
Скучно с тобой всё-таки. Да ты и сам не в восторге от моего общества, я смотрю. Ну да, ораторскими навыками я владею так себе. Предпочитаю меч. Он молчаливый – но не сыщешь собеседника красноречивей его. Да что тебе говорить, возьми вот палочки. Не можешь? Но твои руки не связаны, ты свободен – разве пальцы друзей, которых я убил, держат тебя крепче верёвок? Я до сих пор иногда их чувствую. Хотя держали меня не они.  
Хочешь так же, как я? Правда, я не сильно разбираюсь в наркотиках – вроде там был опий? Сколько кубиков ты ввёл?  
  
Говоришь, не надо дожидаться окоченения, ты и так согласен? А дёргаться не будешь? Я ведь не хочу тебя убивать – в чём тогда смысл, правда? Ну хорошо.  
Знаешь, чем палач отличается от убийцы? Палач выполняет свою работу, а убийца – получает удовольствие. От работы нельзя получать удовольствие, если ты не Хиджиката. И вот разница между нами: ты убийца, а я – палач. Хотя удовольствие я всё-таки получу, и я даже не против побыть немного Хиджикатой. На какие только жертвы ни пойдёшь ради… мести, хочешь сказать? Нет – возмездия.  
  
Знаешь, ты прав, так лучше: ты можешь встать в любой момент, ты не связан и не накачан никакой дрянью – но ты ведь не станешь. Ты будешь лежать до конца. Пока я не кончу. Что тебя держит? Только страх умереть. А если бы ты овладел палочками для еды, мы могли бы сразиться. Как мужчина с мужчиной.

 

Что? Тебе не нравится мой член? Ну мы же не в пятом классе, в самом деле. Не стоит так явно завидовать. Ну больше мой член твоего, толще – что тут поделаешь, мне природа его не на заказ вытачивала. Я бы заказал ещё больше и толще. Ладно, шучу, расслабься. Нет, правда, расслабься – так будет легче: чем сильнее ты будешь сопротивляться, тем будет больнее. И я же тут только один, считай, тебе выпал джек-пот. Не волнуйся, я надену гондон, чтобы ты не залетел, детка. Нет, мужчина не может залететь, учи анатомию. Я надену гондон, потому что мне противно. Но у меня стоит – как всё нелогично…  
Ну что – поехали?  
– Да-а-а.  
  
Кто это сказал? Я?..  
Вокруг было темно, а моя рука тискала член. Член стоял и горел.  
Я не дрочил уже… давно. С тех пор, как стал трахаться с данной. Я так сентиментально хранил ему верность. Потом член перестал вставать: было не до этого.  
А теперь, после этого сна, в этом сне… Я больной на голову ублюдок. Так обо мне сказали бы. Плевать. Я давно не дрочил – только поэтому у меня встал. Учите биологию. Сон здесь был ни при чём. Продолжительность сна не больше минуты, мне могла присниться ещё куча снов, которых я не запомнил. Этот сон был последним, я проснулся от него, поэтому помнил. Мне мог сниться данна. Да. Мне снился данна.  
Я раздвинул ноги, скомкал подол юкаты и забрался в трусы. Да-а-а. Я трахну тебя, уб… Данна. Данна.  
Я кончил слишком быстро. Слишком бледно для такого стояка. Я не кончал так долго – и это всё? Эта хиленькая судорога – оргазм? Если бы все оргазмы были такими, люди не трахались бы. Ведь эта потребность – не размножаться, а получать наслаждение.  
  
Потом я пошёл в душ, чтобы смыть всю эту пакость. Включил свет.  
Неправильное дежавю. Тогда я не домылся: Хиджиката помешал. Сейчас Хиджиката спал. Тогда я не кончил. Сейчас кончил. Тогда меня тошнило. Сейчас тоже. Найдите десять отличий.  
Я снял юкату и встал под горячий душ.  
Вода. За ней можно наблюдать бесконечно. Она может быть святой и проклятой. Без неё человек может прожить всего пять дней. Она смывает грязь, даже если сама грязная.  
Я стоял под водой час, два, три – не знаю. Вода заливалась в рот, проникала в поры, я проталкивал её в себя вместе с пальцами. Человеческое тело на семьдесят процентов состоит из воды. Я хотел – на все сто.  
В постель я вернулся, когда уже начало светать.  
Я скрипел от чистоты.

 

• • •

 

Выпрямитель волос? – спросил я, глядя на данну, как на слабоумного.  
Он и есть слабоумный. Позвонил мне с утра пораньше: «Окита-кун, можешь приехать? Это срочно. Убийство. У меня дома». И, помолчав, добавил: «Я не стал бы обращаться к тебе, но от шока забыл номер полиции». Нет, даже не то, что номера скорой, пожарной и полиции есть на внутренней стороне трубки каждого домашнего телефона, заставило меня заподозрить данну в слабоумии. Я в нём никогда и не сомневался. А приехал только потому, что мне было любопытно, какую несусветную хрень он выдаст при встрече. И вот пожалуйста – у него пропал выпрямитель волос. Украли. Но сказать об этом по телефону он не мог: я не приехал бы из-за такой ерунды. Заколдованный круг тупизма.  
– Он похож на щипцы для сладостей, – сказал данна.  
– Выпрямитель волос?  
– Да.  
– Может, есть какие особые приметы?  
– Нет, особых примет нет. И дома никого нет. Зайдёшь?  
Данна шагнул в сторону с лёгким поклоном и плавно провёл рукой по воздуху, чудило. Конечно, я зайду, иначе не приехал бы. Данна знал, что я приеду.  
  
Я снял в прихожей обувь и пошёл в ванную.  
Здесь не было ничего лишнего: на лишнее у данны нет денег. На полке стоял только флакон с шампунем, один на двоих, а то и на троих – шампуня для собак я не увидел. Зато раковина была уставлена всяким: зубная паста, гель для бритья, лосьон после, жидкое мыло. В пластиковом стакане – бритвенный станок и две зубные щётки: розовая и красная. Нетрудно догадаться, где чья. Я пригляделся к станку. Между лезвиями застряли мелкие волоски. Когда я дунул, они остались на месте. Значит, им пользовались совсем недавно, перед моим приходом. Зеркало было усеяно каплями воды, кафель – в испарине. Коврик – влажный; полотенце, что висело на стене, – наверняка тоже.  
Я оглянулся: данна стоял в дверях.  
– Что? – спросил он.  
– Вы приняли ванну и побрились.  
– Да. Я нарушил закон? Арестуешь меня? – он протянул руки, прижав запястья друг к другу, ладонями вверх.  
Не то чтобы мне не понравилась эта идея. Но собственные грязные руки мне не нравились совсем.  
Я выдавил на ладонь жидкое мыло. Звук, с которым оно вышло, напоминал пердёж. В точности, как от майонеза.  
– У вас есть полотенце для гостей?  
– Может, тебе ещё и тапочки дать?  
– Было бы неплохо.  
Закончив, я выключил воду и стряхнул руки над раковиной, раз уж полотенца ждать было бесполезно. Данна всё стоял в дверях – пялился в стену, будто по ней показывали кино. Он это специально?  
Через порог я переступил боком. Данна глянул на меня, как на слабоумного.  
  
На кухне пахло свежим чаем и чем-то подгоревшим.  
Я сел на стул у окна, чтобы было куда смотреть, кроме как на задницу данны. Он поставил на стол чашки, блюдца – белые с голубыми вензельками, как на его кимоно.  
Данна – пижон?  
Он сел через стул от меня, а на соседний положил ноги. Я вспомнил, что в окне показывают кино.  
– Печенье, кексики, – сказал данна, разливая по чашкам чай. Радушный хозяин прям. Я думал, в его доме принято самообслуживание.  
По улице прошла женщина с коляской. Первый человек за пять минут. Днём Кабуки-чо спит. О, а это…  
– Что тут делает это чудище? – спросил я.  
– Какое?  
– Тот монстр с ромашкой на башке.  
– А, Хедоро-то? Он живёт по соседству. К сожалению.  
– Он разводит цветы?  
– Ага. Разводит цветы и головную боль в округе.  
– Ядовитые, что ли?  
– Если бы.  
– Живые?  
– В некотором роде.  
Данна подвинул ко мне чашку; я взял её, когда он убрал пальцы, и сделал глоток. Вкусно, даже очень – для обычного чая.

 

Что вы туда добавили? – спросил я.  
– Настойку из цветочков Хедоро, – сказал данна и заржал.  
Я сдержанно сделал второй глоток. Но данна ржал слишком заразительно. А может, это всё была настойка из цветочков Хедоро. Я откашлялся в кулак. Это просто тупо – ржать ни над чем. Мы всегда так ржали с ним, а теперь, когда перестали трахаться, я не мог. Что изменилось?  
  
Данна смотрел на меня. Смотрел поверх чашки – беспалевно. Я резко повернул голову. Нет, он не отвёл взгляд, не наклонил чашку. Он двинул пальцами ног, потянулся ими к моему бедру. Я спустил со стола руку, прикрыл глаза – и положил её обратно.  
– Мне пора на работу, – сказал я и встал. – Спасибо за чай, данна.  
– Ты выпил всего два глотка.  
– Мне хватило.  
По горло. Я не мог находиться рядом с ним, не теперь.  
Когда я проходил мимо, данна поймал меня за безымянный палец. Я замер. Данна провёл снизу-вверх, слегка сжал и отпустил.  
В прихожую я шёл на деревянных ногах. Сердце заходилось, будто в похмелье.  
– Окита-кун.  
Я оглянулся. Данна стоял в коридоре, прислонившись виском к стене.  
– Ну это же не сёдзё-манга, – сказал он. – Ты не можешь уйти так красиво.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я ушёл некрасиво?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты не уходил.  
– Вы говорите, как типичный герой сёдзё-манги.  
– Ну и что? Мы все что-то делаем и что-то говорим, как типичные кто-то. Перед тем как позвонить тебе, я позвонил вашей горилле и попросил для тебя отгул. Нет, ты правда думаешь, что я пригласил тебя на чашечку чая и отпущу вот так?  
– Данна…  
– Можешь пойти в комнату, лечь на диван и включить телек – тебя всё равно не ждут на работе. Можешь вернуться на кухню и допить чай. Можешь принять ванну…  
– Ясно-ясно, – трахаться мы не будем. – Я посмотрю телек.  
– Ага. Я, если что, на кухне.  
– Ладно.  
  
С дивана можно было делать слепок задницы данны, много слепков – задница в разных ракурсах. Я устроил свою задницу в одну из вмятин и включил телек. Прогноз погоды, документальный фильм о животных, криминал, ужастик какой-то, музыкальное шоу. Пусть будет это. Я положил пульт на стол, руку под голову, и закрыл глаза.  
Жирное мохнатое насекомое ползёт по рисовому колосу. Перламутровые погнутые крылышки торчат из-под чьего-то пальца. Очень интересно. Но лучше такие сны, чем… другие. Я заснул под какой-то однообразный мотивчик из телека.  
Когда открыл глаза, данна лежал на соседнем диване, читал журнал.  
– Ничего, что я занял ваш диван? – спросил я.  
– Этот диван тоже мой.  
– Мне показалось, что на этом вы чаще лежите.  
– Ну, может быть.  
Он перелистнул страницу и опустил журнал на грудь.  
– Слушай, Окита-кун, ты стал таким чистюлей, пришёл – сразу в ванную, лапки мыть. После туалета небось тоже моешь.  
– А как же.  
– Ясно, – данна снова уткнулся в журнал. Я глянул на него: не читает. Прошло секунд двадцать, и он сказал: – Слушай, а тебе важно, чтобы все мыли руки, или главное, чтобы твои были чистыми?  
По телеку пингвины ныряли в воду. Звук уже был выключен, но я слышал сочный плеск; мне даже казалось, что арктические брызги долетают до лица.  
– Мои…  
– …и мои.  
Данна знал. Я бросил на него взгляд. Знал.  
– Окита-кун.  
Я мотнул головой – нет, не надо.  
Когда снова посмотрел на данну, он читал журнал – действительно его читал.  
Я опять соскользнул в сон. Мне было мягко на этом диване, мягко в этой комнате, она – словно капсула вне времени. Страницы гладко шелестели. Я представил, как пальцы данны переворачивают их, и лёгкий озноб прокатился от затылка к рукам.  
  
Я проснулся, потому что был голоден – потому что очень вкусно пахло жареной рыбой. Поначалу я не мог понять, где я, как мутным похмельным утром.  
Я слушал бряцанье посуды на кухне, скользящие шаги данны.  
Уже, наверное, полдень. У меня выходной.  
Край стола был усыпан отпечатками зубов: на первый взгляд не поймёшь, человеческих или собачьих.  
Надо мной возникло лицо данны вверх тормашками, такое – придурочно-шкодливое. Как раз этого мне и не хватало для поднятия духа и тела с дивана.  
– Есть будешь? – спросил данна.  
– Буду.  
Данна выпрямился, и я невольно потянулся за ним взглядом. Сейчас я не хотел с ним трахаться, но – я хотел его, по-другому.  
  
Когда мы сели есть в комнате у телевизора, зазвонил телефон.  
– Ёрозуя, – сказал данна в трубку. Послушал, уставившись в надпись «Контроль сахара» над головой. – Нет. Хорошо.  
Интонации прямо как у крутого бизнесмена.  
После разговора данна оглянулся на меня:  
– Не хочешь проветриться?  
– Заказ?  
– Ага. Надо полить цветы и подстричь газон.  
– Не у Хедоро, случаем?  
– Не.  
– Ладно, давайте.  
Мы быстро смели обед с тарелок, жевали по пути в прихожую; данна взял с тумбы шлем и опустил мне на голову. Я вспомнил, что забыл китель, только когда мы уже мчались против ветра. Рукава рубашки будто промокли; я чувствовал воздух – густой, как мёд. Им тяжело было дышать, но улыбаться в него – запросто. Голова данны дымилась кудрями, мои руки лежали на его бёдрах.  
  
Сад оказался скромным, маленьким и европейским. Вдоль узкой дорожки росли розы: красные и белые в шахматном порядке. Справа и слева от домика – яблони.  
Яблоки уже поспели, покраснели, и попадали в косматую траву. Запахи смешались, как в блендере, – так пахнет лето. У заднего входа висели широкие качели на цепях, перед ними шагах в десяти был овальный прудик, окружённый камнями, сбоку – пучок камышей. Присев на корточки, я некоторое время разглядывал пруд. По поверхности скользили водомерки, над ними вились стрекозы, но в самом пруду был только ил.  
Я сел на качели и оттолкнулся ногой. Цепи мягко поскрипывали, меня снова клонило в сон.

 

 **Вне**  
Не пойму: это ещё не высохли слёзы по отцу, или тебе так хорошо? М-м-м-м, знаешь, твоё имя сейчас как нельзя в тему. Может, твои предки были двинутыми на сексе, поэтому так тебя назвали?  
Что? Тебе твёрдо лежать на полу? Занозы вонзаются в задницу? Ты какой-то мелочный, парень: тебе в задницу вонзается мой член, как ты смеешь чувствовать что-то другое? Скажи, что тебе приятно. Ты же почти сожрал уже эту тряпку. Не торопись так, у меня нет другой. А потом что ты будешь жрать – свои зубы? Язык? Может, дать тебе ногу этого чувака? Погрызёшь её, пока не окоченела. Что такое? Я же не заставляю тебя его есть – каннибализм не мой фетиш; всего лишь погрызть, не бойся – он ещё не настолько труп, чтобы разложиться у тебя во рту. Да не дёргайся ты так, я не порву твою задницу, она же не целлофановый пакет.  
Что? Тебе кажется, что ты хочешь посрать? Кажется, что ты срёшь и не можешь просраться? А жопа горит, словно туда засунули факел? Ничего страшного: я всего лишь трахаю тебя. Кто-то кончает от этих ощущений. Или нет, постой, это совсем другие ощущения: у тебя ведь не стоит – и не стоял. Ты сухой, как лес после пожара. Ты до этого не засовывал в жопу ничего толще палочек для еды.  
– Я угадал?  
  
Я открыл глаза. На меня пялился данна. В руке держал камыш.  
– Что угадал? – спросил он.  
– Что? Угадал?

  
– Ты сказал...

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/RpWA333.png)

  
– Я ничего не говорил.  
Данна опустил взгляд и поднял брови.  
– Тебе помочь, или ты сам?  
Я глянул вниз. Мои пальцы сжимали ширинку. Член стоял. Когда я засыпал, руки лежали на животе. Данна сунул стебель камыша мне за ухо. Я кончил.  
Это был самый короткий оргазм в моей жизни. Самый внезапный. Как смерть.  
Я закрыл глаза и скинул руку с члена. Цепи заскрипели, качели наклонились назад.  
Данна выдохнул, будто сам кончил.  
  
Дорога назад – это ветер в спину и руки по бокам сидения.  
Данна затормозил у дома и указал на дверь в бар Отосэ-сан.  
– Зайдём?  
– Давайте.  
Мы зашли. Я по привычке двинулся к стойке, но данна взял меня за руку, пальцы сквозь пальцы, и утянул к крайнему столику.  
– Посиди, – сказал он. – Я закажу выпить.  
Когда я ходил в туалет в том милом садике, я снял трусы, замотал их в тугой комок и выбросил. Я вымыл руки трижды, и сейчас хотел вымыть их опять, но данна попросил меня посидеть.  
В баре никого не было, потому что он закрыт в это время – но не для данны. Отосэ-сан не особо обрадовалась его приходу. Она сварливо выпустила ему в лицо струю дыма, а когда дым рассеялся, заметила меня и смягчилась: выпивка будет оплачена.  
Данна поставил на стол два узких длинных бокала с пивом. Стекло было запотевшее, матовое.  
Я сделал большой глоток, данна тоже – но его был глоток больше.  
Холодное пиво – то что надо в разгар дня: остужает.  
– Пена, – сказал данна, указав пальцем на свой рот.  
Я промокнул губы ладонью. Данна облизнул свои, хотя они были чистые и почти сухие.  
Данна хотел меня. Поэтому мы сидели здесь и пили пиво. Данна дал мне понять, что с ним – безопасно. Я не витал в облаках, я всё видел и понимал. Я понимал даже больше, чем был готов понять два месяца назад.  
  
Когда мы вышли из бара, Кабуки-чо накрыла бесшумная тень. Мы уставились на брюхо амантовского корабля. Он плыл неспешно, как король – перед ним расступались облака. Я бросил на данну взгляд и поймал себя на том, что хочу увидеть Широяшу в его глазах. Что за фигня?  
  
В Ёрозуе я направился прямиком в ванную. Немного погодя туда постучался данна. Я уже включил воду и снял брюки; пришлось снова надевать их.  
Данна принёс полотенце. И трусы. Это было уже немного слишком.  
– Не надо, – сказал я, взяв только полотенце.  
Данна пожал плечами и надел их себе на голову. Я закрыл дверь перед его придурочным лицом.  
Потом мы смотрели телек, устроившись каждый на «своём» диване. Шёл «Кто хочет стать мадаонером?». Данна отвечал на вопросы небрежно, будто наобум, и каждый раз правильно. Он мог бы стать мадаонером, но ему, видимо, нравилось быть просто мадао.  
Под конец я снова заснул, но перед этим успел подумать: сегодня мы с данной едва ли обменялись парой будничных фраз – и при этом ни разу не потрахались.  
  
Меня разбудил собачий лай. Данна спал без задних ног, его лай не разбудил. В комнате было уже по-вечернему тускло. Я подошёл к окну – так и думал: китайка возвращалась домой, вокруг неё скакал Садахару.  
По пути в прихожую я бросил взгляд на часы – половина седьмого. Всего лишь. Быстро обувшись, снял с крючка китель – вроде, моего тут больше ничего не было.  
Когда я зашёл за угол дома, первая ступень на лестнице прогнулась под тяжёлой лапой Садахару. Китайка что-то напевала. Я набросил на плечи китель и двинулся к столбу, где оставил машину.  
Это был очень длинный день. А говорят, хорошее проходит быстро.

 

• • •

  
Данна позвонил через два дня. «Приезжай. Сейчас. Горилла уже отпустил тебя».  
  
– А если бы я сидел в засаде? – спросил я, когда данна открыл дверь.  
– Всё равно бы приехал.  
Данна взял меня за руку и втянул в прихожую. С этим трудно было поспорить. Данна коснулся носом волос на моей макушке, вдохнул – и с этим тоже. Он снял с меня китель, скользнув по плечам, лопаткам и рукам вниз. Я поднял голову. Данна прикрыл глаза.  
– Я только... – сказал он шёпотом и дотронулся до моих губ. От его пальцев пахло мылом. Я погладил его лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Данна приоткрыл рот и поцеловал её.  
– Будешь чай? – спросил он.  
– Ага.  
Данна кивнул, пошёл на кухню.  
Ничего не было. Я вошёл сам, снял китель, мы сказали друг другу:  
– Привет, Окита-кун.  
– Здравствуйте, данна.  
  
Всё было почти как два дня назад, только данне никто не звонил и не просил поухаживать за садом. После чая я снова заснул под бормотание телека. Сквозь сон слышал, как данна листает журнал. А проснулся оттого, что хотел в туалет.

 

Данна уже был на кухне, готовил мясное рагу. Оно получилось очень вкусным, и рыба тогда была обалденной – данна не просто так называет себя Ёрозуя. Но вряд ли он становится к плите каждый день. В следующий раз я принесу что-нибудь из кафе: не стоит ему так напрягаться, это уже перебор.  
После обеда мы слегка перемыли кости Хиджикате за разгадыванием судоку. Честное слово, сколько бы мы ни повторялись, всякий раз это здорово поднимает настроение. Майонезные шутки и пантомимы – никогда не приедаются.  
Я пытался зачесать вихры данны в плоскую треугольную чёлку, но ничего не вышло: у него не нашлось ни лака для волос, ни геля, а расчёска уже была почти беззубая. Данна предложил побрить налысо – Хиджикату, просто так – и мы расхохотались. Данна сказал, что однажды они все облысели, даже Садахару, и я заржал прям до слёз. А когда данна показал гладковолосый парик и надел его, я упал с дивана. Потом мы в четыре руки рылись в вещах китайки. Я прицепил к волосам её дурацкие круглые заколки и попробовал говорить с акцентом. Данна тоже, и у него получилось лучше. Ещё бы – он общается с ней почти круглосуточно. Спасибо, такое умение подражать мне даром не нужно.  
На верхней полке мы нашли очки в красной оправе. Данна пожал плечами и надел их. Вспомнил, как был адвокатом, и сказал, что оставил на память пару дисков с порно из чьей-то коллекции. Лучшее из лучшего, он лично отбирал. Я предложил посмотреть.  
Пока я ставил диск, данна принёс из кухни миску с чипсами для меня и тюбик шоколадного крема для себя.  
  
Порно оказалось так себе, я видел и поинтересней.  
Я оглянулся на данну, он выдавил крем себе на язык. Вот это – порно.  
– Вам нравится? – спросил я.  
– Ага, вкусно.  
– Нет, видео вам нравится?  
Если не смотреть на экран, можно было решить, что там пытки, а не секс.  
– Ну-у-у… – данна опустил тюбик, сглотнул крем и облизнул губы.  
– Вы хотите подрочить, да?  
– Э-э-э…  
Я взял со стола миску с чипсами и швырнул её в телек. Он не заткнулся. Тогда я подошёл и вырубил его ногой. Снова обернулся к данне, сказал:  
– Дрочите.  
– Окита-кун…  
– Дрочите, я сказал.  
Его взгляд стал амёбным. Он расстегнул ремень, дёрнул собачку молнии. У него стоял. Я подошёл ближе.  
– Доставайте, – сказал я.  
Данна удержал мой взгляд и запустил руку в трусы. Оттянул резинку. У него охрененно стоял.  
– Любите дешёвое порно? – спросил я, пнув пяткой его колено.  
Данна молча начал дрочить. Он ритмично двигал рукой и не сводил с меня глаз. А я смотрел на его член. Я знал, как он крепнет в ладони, как пульсирует кровь в тугих венах, как сокращаются мышцы, выталкивая сперму.  
– Быстрее, – сказал я. – Быстрее!  
Данна прекратил дрочить. Застегнулся. Встал.  
– Пойду заварю чай, – сказал он и вышел, забрав со стола тюбик с кремом.  
На диване осталась вмятина от его задницы. Я закрыл глаза и перестал дышать. Сука. Я сорвался, как грёбаный псих.  
  
Через некоторое время я встряхнулся и пришёл на кухню. Встал в дверях. Данна наливал в заварочный чайник крутой кипяток – валил ароматный пар.  
– Прошу прощения, данна, – сказал я, склонившись.  
Данна аккуратно накрыл чайник крышечкой. Я смотрел на его ноги. Он подошёл ко мне. Мягко нажал ладонями на плечи, чтобы я выпрямился, и сразу отстранился.  
– Это будет непросто, Окита-кун, – сказал он. – Но мы справимся.  
Я поднял на него взгляд. Глаза данны – грёбаный космос, хрен что разберёшь без пары миллиардов лет поиска.  
Он поджал губы, типа «да, такие дела».  
– Ничего подобного, – сказал я. – Больше такое не повторится.  
Данна отвернулся. Просто – отвернулся.  
Через неделю я дал ему в морду.  
  
Мы случайно встретились вечером. Данна выходил с пакетами из продуктового магазина, а я зашёл туда, чтобы купить чего-нибудь пожрать после смены. Слово за слово – и данна подождал меня на улице, я подбросил его до Ёрозуи, и он предложил зайти поужинать вместе. В окнах горел свет, а я не хотел видеть китайку, я устал, и лишний адреналин действительно был бы для меня лишним. Мы попрощались. Данна наклонился и поцеловал меня. В нос ударил запах алкоголя. Я впустил в рот его язык, сладковатый и мягкий – данна целовал меня без подтекста, просто так. Его руки были заняты пакетами, а мои – в карманах.  
Рядом хлопнули двери бара, и лампа над лестницей чуть дёрнулась; на секунду стала тусклее. В следующую секунду данна прижимал ладонь к глазу, из упавшего пакета катилась консервная банка с ржущим огурцом на боку, а я сжимал рукоять меча. Другой глаз данны был удивлённо распахнут. Я вынул меч и срезал лампу.  
Первым, что я увидел, когда очнулся в том подвале, была такая же лампа. Она покачивалась и мигала.  
– Ни хера, – сказал я. Развернулся и зашагал к машине.  
Ни хера мы не справлялись. Я – не справлялся.

• • •

  
Меня разбудило прикосновение к голове. Я открыл глаза – блин, заснул над бумагами. Хотя было бы странно, если бы не заснул: эти бумаги обладали опасным свойством – они были смертельно скучные. Так и бывает – сначала тебя просто клонит в сон, ты кладёшь голову на стол, думая, что только на минутку, а потом – по твою душу приходит она, страшная и с косой. Если не приходит добрый Кондо-сан и не треплет по макушке.  
– Ты засиделся сегодня, – сказал он.  
– Ага.  
Я потянулся, а затем сгрёб бумаги в одну кучу. Кондо-сан наклонился и сложил их в ровную стопку, похлопывая ладонями по бокам.  
Я засиделся сегодня, засиделся вчера и неделю назад. Я засиживался каждый вечер. Засиживался и слышал, как Кондо-сан ходит мимо моей комнаты. Иногда он заглядывал, улыбался, типа «всё работаешь»; иногда приносил колоду карт, и мы играли партийку-другую; иногда предлагал развеяться: сходить порыбачить, попариться в баньке, просто полежать у телека. Но я был всё занят и занят, я всё отвечал: «Нет, спасибо, Кондо-сан». Нет, спасибо. У меня не было времени: у меня было дело, которое я хотел закрыть, сжечь и закопать.  
  
– Кондо-сан, – сказал я, – может, завтра вечером поиграем в боулинг?  
– Отличная идея, Сого!  
Кондо-сан не очень хорошо играл, он был бы рад мне проиграть.

 

Мы заказали дорожку, Кондо-сан назвался Гориллой, я – Сладким Садистом; это пришло в голову вдруг, обычно я был просто «Садист».  
Грохотала музыка, свет был приглушён – как будто пришли на танцы. Парочка у барной стойки, наверное, так и думала.  
Игра не ладилась. То ли дорожка была паршиво смазана, то ли я – не в форме. Не сказать, что я крутой боулер, но однажды, когда мы играли с Хиджикатой один на один, я выбил десять страйков подряд. От клуба в качестве приза мне досталась одна бесплатная игра, но мой личный приз был куда круче.  
Сейчас в первомфреймея заработал самый коварныйсплит– и не выбил его. Первый фрейм задаёт всю игру. Кондо-сан сбил девять – и одну, седьмую. Для него боулинг – не соревнование, просто ещё один повод провести вечер вместе. Я тоже не собирался блистать мастерством: это скучно, когда у тебя слабый соперник. Сегодня я играл с Кондо-саном, а он – ни в чём мне не соперник.  
Но его результат на фоне моего, пусть даже полученный благодаря случайному везению, невольно возбудил во мне азарт.  
Я запустил кручёный шар – и он ушёл в жёлоб. Со второго броска я сбил все кегли, но это примерно так же, как упасть во время атаки противника, а потом суметь встать на ноги – молодец, что тут скажешь, но какого фига ты упал?  
Кондо-сан выбилстрайк– и заказал сакэ. Неужели он дал мне поблажку? Выпившего Кондо-сана обыграет даже ребёнок, который только научился ходить.  
Мы выпили, и я выбил страйк.  
Чувства обострились: стук кегель слышался отчётливей, музыка ушла на задний план, я ощущал тяжесть шара, как свою руку, как меч, – я мог им управлять так же запросто. Теперь не азарт двигал мной, а наоборот – я выпустил его из пальцев, и он закрутился вокруг шара.  
Страйк, сплит семь и десять, страйк, страйк,спеа, чарка сакэ, страйк и два спеа.  
Боулинг – игра случая. И для тех, кто соблюдает правила, и для тех, кто полагается на удачу. Нельзя сыграть одинаково две игры подряд.  
  
Мы выпили ещё, и я предложил сыграть вторую игру нестандартно: бросать шары между ног, развернувшись спиной к дорожке. Забавно: в этот раз Кондо-сан сделал меня, хотя в прошлой игре сдал после четвёртого фрейма – и второй чарки сакэ.  
К третьей игре мы заказали ещё бутылку и бросали беспорядочно: кто успел поднять жопу со стула, тот и кидал. Мы были не настолько пьяны, чтобы скакать вокруг стола и скользить наперегонки по дорожке. Но мы это делали. Просто боулинг – это всего лишь повод провести вечер вместе. Просто – я немножко отпустил себя. И кегли, что с треском падали от удара шаром, – были не совсем кеглями, а шар – не совсем шаром.

 

• • •

  
– Давай зайдём, – сказал Хиджиката, когда мы проезжали мимо бара. Затормозил. – Ёрозуе кто-то рожу разукрасил.  
Я бросил взгляд в окно – данна сидел за стойкой вполоборота. Фонарь у него под глазом уже пожелтел и отсвечивал на переносицу.  
– Вы идите, а я в кроватку, баиньки.  
Хиджиката заглушил мотор и вышел. Забрал ключи, сволочь. Мне тоже пришлось выйти.  
– Мы ненадолго.  
Он опустил ладонь мне на плечо и подтолкнул к двери. Его забота даже умиляла, но больше – бесила.  
– Я не хочу пить.  
– Не пей. Закажешь поесть.  
– Идите в жопу.  
Я взял его пальцы и вывернул. Хиджиката поморщился, отпихнул меня, дёрнув руку. Данна заметил нас – именно в этот момент – и взмахнул рукой. Я показал ему средний палец. Не специально, как-то так вышло. А данна не растерялся – тоже выставил средний палец, поднёс ко рту и обсосал.  
– Что за?.. – офигел Хиджиката.  
– Вот сходите и разберитесь, – сказал я и наотмашь шлёпнул его между лопаток.  
  
Я купил в киоске пакет фисташек и пошёл на детскую площадку. В такой поздний час здесь не гуляли даже собачники. Найдя приличную лавочку, я устроился на ней со всеми удобствами – вытянул ноги, задрал голову. Всякой амантовской дряни в небе было больше, чем звёзд.  
На днях Кондо-сан ни с того ни с сего заговорил о данне. Вспомнил, как они познакомились. Перескочил на Отаэ-сан, потом вернулся к данне и сказал: «Он хороший». Помолчал и добавил: «Друг». Кажется, Кондо-сан о чём-то догадался, а этими словами он типа благословил меня. Нас. Не знаю. Происходила херня, которую я не мог разгрести. Мне продолжал сниться тот грёбаный сон с изнасилованием, я просыпался со стояком и дрочил как маньяк. Потом как маньяк торчал под душем два часа. Самое, блин, забавное – я понимал, что происходит. Но как это прекратить, не знал. Я бы просто вздёрнул того урода, их всех, перед этим пообрубав им хуи, – но пытать их у меня не возникало никакого желания. Тем более так, как я делал это во сне. Логика тут трещала по швам: я хотел отмыться, а не испачкаться в этом дерьме ещё больше. Подсознание, ты бредишь.  
Они все были в джокерских масках и в чёрных перчатках. Молчали – и понятно, чего тут говорить, если ты на отлично делаешь свою работу.  
А потом один стащил маску с лица, не выдержала его душа анонимности, пошёл по стопам киношных злодеев. Он мне всё рассказал, он протрахал мне уши, пока остальные… Остальные так и не раскрыли своих ртов; один пытался вразумить его жестами, типа «совсем дурак – лицо показывать?».

 

А этот герой мстил за отца. Дело годичной давности. Очередная шайка бунтарей; мы взяли их быстро и даже чисто. Затем допрос, казнь – всё как обычно. Я и думать забыл, а оказалось вот как. Я пнул его отца во время ареста, а сам он сидел и ссал в шкафу между футонами. Он мстил мне за отца, но я думаю, что всё не так просто: взрыв и моё похищение – это не совпадение. Не только я был целью. За пацаном кто-то стоял – кто-то, кому Шинсенгуми тоже перешли дорогу. Мы много у кого как кость поперёк горла: начиная с гнилых корней и заканчивая такой же гнилой верхушкой.  
Я ехал на обед, когда зазвонил мобильник. Номер не отобразился. Я ответил. «На складе «Бура» взрывчатка», – сказали в трубку и сбросили вызов. Голос был детский. Словили какого-то мальчишку на улице, дали леденец и попросили сделать звонок. «Не ссы, малой, мы просто разыгрываем друга». Как-то так.  
Я понял, что это подстава: мы нередко получаем анонимки о заложенных бомбах, но тут позвонили мне на мобильник – значит, хотели именно меня. Я вызвал сапёров и своих ребят, сказал, чтобы без моего приказа никуда не совались. Никто никуда не успел сунуться. Мы только приехали, и сразу грянул взрыв. Картошка во все стороны – тот ещё спецэффект. Эти мрази убили семерых моих бойцов, а меня упекли в больницу, чтобы потом выкрасть оттуда. Потому что голыми руками им было меня не взять. Но они тоже оказались не пальцем деланные: обошли охрану и персонал, обкололи меня какой-то дрянью.  
Я не мог вернуться в тот подвал: не знал, где он.  
Помню, как очнулся в первый раз, увидел эту лампочку. В следующий раз – маску. Белый блин, а на нём улыбка-подтёк, будто кетчуп случайно разлили. Сначала мне казалось, что маска одна и множится перед глазами.  
Мне не было больно – я вообще не чувствовал себя.  
Когда я очнулся снова, их уже не было. Потом я шёл по улице – не помню, как там оказался. Потом были ворота и Хиджиката. А этот утырок пропал. Я очень хотел бы снова с ним встретиться, с ними со всеми. Я побывал у него дома, познакомился с его близкими и друзьями. Все, как один, отзывались о нём положительно – типа добрый тихий мальчик, бла-бла-бла. Так оно обычно и бывает. А потом скромные ботаники оказываются серийными убийцами. Дома у него тоже не нашлось никаких улик: он чисто убрал за собой. Слишком чисто для нервозного ублюдка, который сдал себя с потрохами. Ну а остальные четыре маски – о них мне известно только то, что они, скорее всего, были наёмниками.  
  
Я вскрыл пакет с фисташками и высыпал их под ноги. Едят ли голуби фисташки? Нет – значит, утром какой-нибудь бомж склюёт.  
  
Я вернулся к бару. Данна с Хиджикатой сидели в обнимку. И оба были пьяные, как суки. «Ненадолго», блин. Я зашёл внутрь. Запах алкоголя и угар чуть не сшибли меня с ног. Словно я попал в какую-то секту: мне непонятно всеобщее веселье, на меня смотрят, как на чужака. Чтобы влиться в эту секту, мне надо всего лишь выпить чарку сакэ.  
Я встал в конце стойки и подозвал хозяина. Сделал заказ для себя и попросил, чтобы вон тому полицейскому и его болезному товарищу намутили коктейль «Мёртвый самурай». Завтра в Шинсенгуми будет массовое сеппуку, а данна просто не встанет с постели – дня три где-то.  
– И передать, что это от вас? – спросил хозяин.  
– Ничего не говорите, поставьте перед ними, и всё.  
Они уже давно находились не в том состоянии, чтобы обращать внимание, какую муть хлещут – лишь бы это была не вода.  
Я выпил чарку сакэ. Что-то вкус дрянной, не попасть мне сегодня в секту.  
Оставив деньги за всё, я отчалил.

 

• • •

  
Снаружи послышались шаги – кто-то крался. Блин, а ведь я почти заснул. Шаги приближались. Смолкли на мгновение, а потом раздался короткий тяжёлый шорох. Оттянув повязку, я одним глазом наблюдал, как приоткрываются сёдзи – и в комнату заползает данна. Что за?.. Он явно пересмотрел плохих боевиков.  
– О, ты не спишь, – сказал он.  
– Почему вы ползёте?  
– А почему бы мне и не ползти?  
  
Рядом с моей постелью данна перевернулся, а потом вытянулся вдоль неё, подпёр голову кулаком. Почти впритык – так, что даже в полутьме мне была видна бледная желтизна вокруг его глаза.  
– Три часа ночи, данна. Мне скоро вставать.  
– Что же ты не спишь в такое время? – он поставил два пальца на край футона, как ноги, и забрался ими под одеяло. Нащупал мой локоть, пробежался по нему, а потом перескочил на грудь. – Ты голый.  
– Я… – я только вернулся из душа. Я кончил на юкату, в которой спал, а доставать другую неохота. – Жарко.  
– Я тоже сплю голышом. Когда жарко.  
Его пальцы соскользнули к животу, и я их больше не чувствовал.  
– Окита-кун, ты не дышишь.  
– Вы будете комментировать всё, что здесь происходит?  
– На простыни крошки. Любишь поесть перед сном? У тебя рука не затекла держать повязку? И смотришь на меня так, словно хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся. Ты правда этого хочешь. А я болтаю и болтаю. Заткни меня. Окита-кун, ты что, спишь с открытыми глазами? Моргни хотя бы разок, а то мне что-то жутко становится. А ты прав: жарко, под одеялом очень жарко. Ой, что это? Ой, Окита-кун, у тебя стоит.  
– Не стоит. Это моя рука.  
– Правда? А, точно, рука. А что она там делает?  
– А что ваша там делает?  
– Моя рука не ожидала, что встретит там твою. Но всё равно рада её видеть. Привет, рука.  
А вот и нога. Окита-кун, у тебя мурашки. Ай, они заползают на мои пальцы! Их становится больше, Окита-кун, они размножаются. А ты снова не дышишь.  
Данна лёг подбородком на подушку, высунул язык и провёл им между моих губ.  
– Открой рот, – сказал он. – Я сделаю тебе искусственное дыхание.  
Его пальцы постукивали по моему бедру.  
– Окита-кун, твоё сердце бьётся как-то очень быстро, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
– Вы не можете слы… – он протолкнул язык мне в рот.  
Блин, данна, ну что вы делаете?

 

– Теперь ты дышишь, – сказал он, отстранившись. Достал руку из-под одеяла, приподнялся и стянул повязку с моих глаз. Я закрыл их. В голове лопались мыльные пузыри. Данна снова поцеловал меня. Я вцепился пальцами в его кудри, надел их, как кольца.  
– Данна.  
– Я знаю, Окита-кун. Ты хочешь спать. Спи. Не обращай на меня внимания, я тебе снюсь.  
Он снова положил голову на подушку. Его волосы вились вокруг моих ладоней. Он мне снился.  
  
Будильник надрывался прямо в башке. Я прихлопнул его, но где-то внутри продолжало дребезжать. Хотя, может, это был отголосок в ушах.  
Я открыл глаза. Данна. Голова на подушке, тело на полу. Он одновременно хмурился, щурился и вытирал рот – забавный видок.  
– Вы же мне снились, – сказал я.  
– Упс.  
– Все уже проснулись – слышите, носятся, как бегемоты? Вас увидят.  
– А мы скрываемся, что ли?  
Блин, какой у него сонный голос.  
Данна медленно сел, почесал голову там, где волосы сбились колтуном, потом потянулся. Послышался лёгкий хруст, как будто сжалась пружина. Данна опустил на меня взгляд и часто заморгал. Наверное, у него резало глаза. У меня так тоже бывает по утрам, иногда до слёз, если я поздно засыпаю.  
– Окита-кун, мне надо в туалет.  
Я с тихим стоном накрыл лицо ладонью. В этот момент в комнату кто-то ворвался.  
– Сого! – Хиджиката, кто же ещё. Я опаздывал всего на пару минут – он что, дежурил у моей спальни и засекал? – Ёрозуя, ты здесь какого хрена забыл?  
– С добрым утром, Хиджиката-кун.  
– Я тебе щас устрою доброе утро! Как ты вообще сюда пробрался, охрана… Убью!  
– А, так это была охрана? Что-то я ступил. Точно, это же территория Шинсенгуми, тут должна быть охрана. О-ой… Хиджиката-кун, ты извинись за меня, я был с ними не очень-то вежлив – ну, в темноте принял за каких-то проходимцев, подумал, вдруг воры…  
– Да тут вор только ты.  
– А что я украл-то?  
– А чего этот ещё спит, я не пойму?! – я прямо видел, как Хиджиката тычет в меня сигаретой. – Сого! Живо поднимай свою задницу.  
Он подлетел ко мне. Я успел свернуться улиткой, прежде чем он схватился за одеяло.  
– Чтобы через пять минут был на построении. А тебя, Ёрозуя…  
– Да-да, а меня чтобы не было. Не парься так, Хиджиката-кун, я сейчас уйду. Вечером придёшь в бар?  
– Ёрозуя!  
– Всё-всё.  
Бах! Бах! Ба-бах! Пол-то не проломи, распсиховался с утра пораньше.  
– Мне показалось, – спросил данна, – или он не очень рад был меня видеть? Обиделся, что ли, что мы вчера не пили?  
– Ага, наверное.  
– А ты? – он прижался ртом к моему уху. Я зажмурился крепче. – Придёшь, Окита-кун?  
– Наверное.  
Он дышал мне в ухо. Меня передёрнуло.  
– Мурашки, да? – спросил он шёпотом.  
Данна, прекратите, пожалуйста.  
Он положил руку мне на затылок, провёл вниз по натянутому позвоночнику. Мурашки, да? Чёрт, нет! Меня ломало, как наркомана в завязке. Данна просунул ладонь между моих колен. Я открыл глаза. Он слегка нажал на ногу снизу, и я поддался, откинул её в сторону. Край одеяла сполз на футон, данна выдохнул в ухо последний раз и… а-а-а, какой у него горячий рот по утрам. Он взял так глубоко, он глотал моё сердце, снова и снова. Я не кончил – я умер ему в рот.  
Данна сглотнул мою сперму, громко и сочно. Поднял голову, рассеянно вытер губы и оглянулся на меня. А я труп. Просто труп.  
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Пойду я. До вечера.  
Прикрыл меня одеялом и ушёл через веранду.  
Я труп.

 

• • •

  
Когда мы сели в машину, Хиджиката развернулся ко мне. Сейчас будет воспитательный монолог. Ни слова не вставлю. Вставлю в уши наушники. А, блин, я их забыл.  
– Ёрозуя, значит.  
– Ревнуете, что ли?  
Хиджиката закурил. Он курил всегда: когда злился, когда выпивал, когда нервничал, ну и, конечно, когда тупо хотел курить. Но сейчас-то я видел, что он как раз на нервах.  
– И давно? – спросил он.  
– А разница?  
– Есть.  
А, я понял, куда он клонит.  
– Нет, данна – не последствие, – сказал я.  
Хиджиката пялился на меня – застывший взгляд, будто его поставили на паузу. Думает, вру? Ну и пусть, перебьётся без клятв.  
– Глаз ему тогда ты, значит, разрисовал.  
Какая потрясающая смекалка. Он запросто бы выиграл главный приз в «Кто хочет стать мадаонером?».  
– Ясно, – он затянулся сквозь зубы. – Кондо-сан знает?  
– Давно.  
Хиджиката потускнел. Ха-ха, выкусите!  
Когда он завёл машину, я бросился ему на шею.  
– Спасибо, мамочка, что не стала меня ругать!  
– Свали.  
– Но больше не влетай, пожалуйста, в мою комнату без стука. Я не хочу шокировать твои прекрасные глаза.  
  
Вечером данна позвонил мне.  
Мы с Хиджикатой ехали в участок – везли отморозка, который хотел поджечь автомат с сигаретами.  
– У меня дома никого, – сказал данна. – Кагура-чан ночует у бабули, у них там с Тамой-сан пижамная вечеринка или что-то вроде того. Приезжай сразу, не принимай душ. Примем вместе.  
Примем – как наркотик.  
Я выключил телефон и покосился на Хиджикату.  
– Хиджиката-сан?  
Он был злющий, как стерва. Оно и понятно: покусились на святое, средь бела дня, считай, прямо у него глазах.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Закиньте меня в Ёрозую, а? – я кивнул на заднее сидение: – С этим вы и сами разберётесь. Наверняка вам даже будет спокойней – без свидетелей.  
Хиджиката бросил на меня жёсткий взгляд. Промолчал. Но на развилке свернул в Кабуки-чо.  
  
Данна открыл дверь и сразу отошёл в сторону. Внутри оказалось тихо и сумрачно; воздух пустой, неподвижный – его некому было разгонять целый день. Я снова ощутил это – герметичность. Будто шагнул за порог замка Хаула.  
Я снял обувь, повесил на крючок китель. Скоро это войдёт в привычку. Двадцать один раз, и я – собачка Павлова. На соседнем крючке висел зонт – не китайки, обычный.  
Данна ждал меня у двери в ванную, сам он ещё ничего не снял. Я подошёл ближе и почувствовал крепкий запах пота. Встав на цыпочки, провёл носом вдоль его шеи. Потом языком – кожа была горьковато-солёная. Я лизнул снова, ещё – пока она не стала пресной.  
– Данна, – сказал я. – Вы не дышите.

 

В ванной стояла духота. Я вдохнул, и в носу стало влажно. Зеркало было матовым от пара, и виднелись в нём только наши смазанные тени. Воды данна налил почти до самых краёв, не поскупился. Она выльется за борт, если мы залезем вдвоём. Данна что, до этого ни разу не принимал с кем-то ванну?  
  
Мы сложили одежду на крышку корзины для белья: его пояс, мой шейный платок, его кимоно, мои брюки, его рубашка, мой жилет, его брюки, моя рубашка, наши трусы. Носки я оставил на полу и сразу занёс ногу над водой – так не терпелось. Вытянув пальцы, медленно погрузил её до дна. Меня пробрал озноб, я будто бы захмелел.  
Когда я забрался целиком, вода вздыбилась длинной тяжёлой волной, но не пролилась на пол. Пока не залез данна – я так и думал. Но ему, видно, было пофиг – он лёг напротив, устроив задницу между моих ног, колени упёр в борта. Запустил руки в воду и прислонился затылком к стене. Я закрыл глаза и тоже откинулся на стену. Лопаткам было неудобно, я не отказался бы от надувной подушки – есть такие мягкие, с ворсистым покрытием.  
Вода подрагивала вокруг груди, было немного щекотно. Я не чувствовал тела по пояс, в голове был штиль, в голове было прозрачно, как в стакане с водой.  
  
Потом, когда воздух уже остыл, данна выпрямился и взял в руки мочалку с мылом. Белую и кудрявую, как его голова.  
Я наблюдал за ним, приоткрыв один глаз. Он тёр шею и плечи – резко, коротко; кожа краснела частыми полосами, как от расчёски. После этого данна стал растирать руки, проезжаясь мочалкой от запястий к плечам. Затем – грудь, подмышки и бока. От его размеренных движений и шорканья мочалки слегка клонило в сон. Данна бродил взглядом по потолку, по стенам, иногда задевал меня – просто вскользь. Комья пены сползали в воду, и она мутнела. На поверхности застывала белая пыльца.  
  
– Вам потереть спину? – спросил я.  
– Как хочешь, – сказал данна и протянул мне мочалку.  
Я сел прямо, согнув ноги. Остывший воздух бросился на спину и схватил за колени.  
  
У данны между лопатками вдоль позвоночника лежит прямой толстый шрам. От резкого удара – не катаной, а, скорее всего, топором. Шрам старый – он достался Гинтоки в наследство от Широяши. Я спустился по нему пальцем, а поднялся уже языком. Данна свёл лопатки вместе, прогнувшись вперёд. Ему не понравилось. Ладно, не буду.  
Я заново намылил мочалку, шлёпнул ему на шею и рывком протянул до поясницы. Нажал и провёл вверх и вкось, потом обратно – и в другую сторону. Получился перевёрнутый знак «пацифик». Я…  
  
Я зачеркнул его волнистыми линиями сверху-вниз. Убрал мочалку и размазал пену ладонями. Кожа данны была горячая, распаренная и скользкая – навевала воспоминания об утреннем минете.  
– Я хочу помыть вам волосы, – сказал я.  
– Пожалуйста.  
Данна встал за шампунем. Его задница... сложно не полапать её. И я полапал. Он оглянулся через плечо. Взгляд показался мутным, как мыльная вода.  
Да он на взводе. Что его успело так завести?  
  
Сполоснув мочалку, я выжал её над макушкой данны и быстро растёр воду по всем волосам. В подставленную ладонь он налил немного шампуня – клубника со сливками.  
– Как пошло, данна.  
– Если кончатся все сладости и деньги, я буду пить шампунь.  
– Тогда берегите его, а волосы мойте мылом.  
– Мне нравится нюхать подушку.  
– Даже так?  
Я окунул пальцы в его волосы – от воды они кучерявились как сумасшедшие – и быстро-быстро вспенил. Они стали мягкими и воздушными – не отличишь, где пена, а где кудряшка. Запах клубники был слишком сладким, настоящая пахнет тоньше.  
– А если бы ваши волосы были длиннее, – сказал я, – вы зарывались бы в них лицом и так нюхали клубнику.  
– А если бы они были совсем длинными, я бы обматывал их вокруг члена и дрочил.  
– Это уже другой фетиш, данна.  
– Ну и что?  
Перед глазами встала картина: задница данны, а из неё торчит верхушка клубники. Следом другая – член данны, туго обмотанный волосами, но не белыми, а русыми, как у меня. Потом – волосы вокруг запястий и щиколоток. Потом – меня замутило, и я нырнул под воду, откинувшись назад. Вода пульсировала, монотонно гудела и царапала глаза. Я лежал так, пока лёгкие не начали гореть. А когда вынырнул, то оказался лицом к лицу с данной. Я хватанул воздух, данна схватил меня – за плечи – и вздёрнул, типа «эй, приди в себя».  
– Всё нормально, – сказал я. – Нормально.  
– Да я вижу. Что на этот раз?  
Он правда думал, что я скажу?  
– Ничего.  
– Нет, Окита-кун, так не пойдёт, – сказал он. Отпустил меня и сел к стене. На безопасном расстоянии. Для меня безопасном. – Мне нужно знать, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-то случайно, не сделать…  
– Ничего вы не ляпнете, забейте.  
– Ага, конечно. Сейчас же явно…  
– Это не вы. Это я… додумал лишнего. Хватит, всё.  
Я поднялся и почти уже перекинул ногу через борт.  
– Эй, куда это ты собрался? – данна взял меня за руку и притянул к себе, на себя. Я плюхнулся задницей между его ног; тяжёлые брызги взлетели и резко упали нам на головы. Я немного остыл. Я – вода.  
  
Данна намыливал мне плечи, водил хаотично по спине мылом, а потом мочалкой, но не давил. Я забрал у него мочалку и бездумно начал драть плечи-руки-грудь.  
  
Когда данна стал мыть мне волосы, меня накрыло, почти как утром.

  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/xCaQjFT.png)

 

Я наклонял голову вслед за его пальцами, запускал свои и вспенивал так яростно, будто мог от этого кончить.  
– Окита-кун, что ты делаешь?  
Нет, это был не вопрос. Данну тоже прошибало от того, что я дрочу свои волосы и его пальцы. У него стоял, упирался мне в поясницу. Запах клубники тёк по моему лицу.  
Я прижался к данне плотнее, и он резко отвёл бёдра назад.  
Я забылся. Эти ощущения бесконтрольны – но неужели настолько, что я… Всё дело в данне. Я увяз в нём глубже, чем просто членом.  
  
– Вынь пробку, – сказал данна. – Вода остыла совсем.  
И правда – остыла. Совсем. А я – наоборот.

 

Вынув пробку, я вслепую закинул руку назад – хотел потрогать волосы данны.  
– Наклоните голову, – сказал я.  
Данна наклонил. Волосы остыли – совсем как вода. Пена осела, кудряшки поникли. Я взъерошил их, мне на плечи попали прохладные брызги.  
Вода уходила, оставляя на теле белую пыль. Мне стало холодно. Я встал на колени и снял с крючка душ. Пустил воду погорячее; развернувшись к данне, поднял душ над нашими головами. Данна притянул меня за бёдра и поцеловал.  
Это был тот момент, когда хочется обещать или признаваться – в чём-нибудь. Очень глупый момент, потому что слова не украшают, не раскрывают, не укрепляют – ничего. Слова – это просто слова, они нужны для того, чтобы их писать на консервных банках и на упаковках с лекарствами. Данна, тот ещё балабол, умел обращаться со словами, умел играть ими – и молчать их.  
Вот мы – и слова перед нами бессильны.  
  
Мы ополоснулись, потом закутались в полотенца – правда, их хватило только на головы и спины, а задницы остались снаружи. Мы пришли в комнату и рухнули на диван. С улицы доносились пьяные возгласы и бледный свет фонарей – замок Хаула выходил окнами на Кабуки-чо.  
Мы пахли одинаково.  
– Останешься? – спросил данна.  
– Да.  
Он достал из шкафа футболки и трусы, бросил на диван, типа «выбирай». Я взял верхние. Зелёную футболку, полосатые красно-белые трусы. Данне остались белая футболка с трололо-рожей на груди и трусы с кексиками – метко я выбрал.  
  
Когда данна пошёл отнести полотенца в ванную, я увязался следом. Он развесил их на батарее, а потом забросил в стиральную машинку наше бельё и запустил её. Мне вспомнились порнофильмы, где герои трахаются на стиральной машинке. Я хотел бы так с данной. Нагнуть его, чтобы член упирался в крышку – когда машинка будет в режиме отжима.  
Я снова хотел данну. Оказалось просто – думать о сексе с ним. Но я не знал, так ли просто будет сделать это.  
  
– Данна, вы давно трахались? – спросил я, когда он погасил свет и вышел за порог.  
– Э-э… Давненько.  
– Недели две назад?  
– Три месяца.  
– Вы что, ни с кем не трахались после меня?  
– Конечно, нет.  
Конечно – нет.  
– Думаешь, я целыми днями маюсь в раздумьях, с кем бы мне потрахаться?  
– Но вы же хотите.  
Я кокетничал. Мне, блин, стало приятно.  
Хорошо, что было темно – я не смог бы сейчас так просто взять и сделать лицо кирпичом.  
– Хочу. И дрочу.  
– И думаете обо мне?  
– И думаю о тебе. Пойдём на кухню, надо чайку попить после ванной.  
Да-а, моё сердце снова кончило. Надо попить чайку.  
  
Но мы не попили чайку.  
Загорелся свет, я увидел данну – и не вытерпел. Он был чистый, с сумасшедшими кудрями, в этой футболке и хотел меня. Я встал на цыпочки, закинул ногу ему на бедро; он тут же подхватил вторую и запустил пальцы под резинку моих трусов. Усадил меня на стул, стащил трусы – всё произошло очень быстро, я не успевал чувствовать. Данна опустился на колени и подтянул меня за бёдра вверх и к себе; я съехал, приложившись затылком о спинку. Схватил воздух руками и ртом, дёрнулся вбок. Данна поймал меня, вернул назад. Всё в порядке, мы трахались куда жёстче, мы ломали стулья, под нами трещали матрацы и рвались простыни. Мы просто – хотели друг друга.  
Я дышал, всё было в порядке. В порядке. В порядке.  
Данна опустился ниже, на задницу, и поцеловал меня в бедро, только губами. Потом выше, выше – до ануса, а потом провёл по нему кончиком языка, не проникая внутрь, но я сжался. Данна погладил мою задницу, скользнул пальцами по ноге, согнул её в колене и завёл себе за голову. Я протяжно выдохнул – всё, что было в лёгких. Данна водил языком по кругу, это было… приятно – да. Я вспомнил, что у меня есть руки, что я могу ими двигать, и положил их на пушистую голову данны, смешал пальцы с кудрями, как в ванной. Член потихоньку вставал. Данна провёл языком между яйцами; потрогал губами член, лизнул вверх и обхватил головку. Я замер. Сжал его волосы, надавил ногтями на свои ладони. Обалденно, у него во рту обалденно. Сколько раз он мне отсасывал – и всякий раз я делал открытие.  
  
Я потянул его за волосы: если он не прекратит, я кончу. Не хочу.  
– На меня, – сказал я и спустил ноги на пол.  
Данна подорвался, стащил трусы. Он казался взъерошенным с головы до пят. Мне показалось, что его взгляд не совсем его. Если я сейчас трахну Широяшу… От этой мысли мой мозг кончил.  
Данна опёрся одной рукой о стену, вторую завёл назад, взял мой член и направил в себя. Я поднял голову. Данна жмурился, его зубы скрипели друг о друга. Когда он сел полностью, из его рта вырвался горячий воздух. Я был внутри – как же хорошо.  
Он схватился пальцами за спинку стула и начал двигаться. Я хотел видеть его глаза, но он запрокинул голову, и я видел только, как кривится его рот.  
– Данна.  
Он двигался и дышал в едином ритме – частом, взахлёст. Он не слышал меня.  
– Данна. Данна.  
Я не ощущал его. Я был внутри, но как будто не полностью, не весь я, только мой член, мне было – мало. Я хотел в космос, а не болтаться в каком-то там слое атмосферы.  
– Широяша.  
Он замер разом и целиком, словно облитый жидким азотом, сжал меня слишком туго. Опустил голову и открыл глаза.  
– Что?  
Он не откликнулся, это было другое «что»: он удивился.  
Я обознался?  
– Я подумал…  
– Ты подумал, что хочешь трахнуть Широяшу, Окита-кун?  
– Я подумал, что уже его трахаю.  
Сейчас, в этот миг я думал о том, что хочу Широяшу не просто трахнуть. Порвать.  
Я дёрнул бёдрами, сомкнул пальцы вокруг его члена – он был крепкий, но я хотел крепче.  
– Продолжайте, – сказал я.  
Данна смотрел на меня… Он ревновал. Не может быть, нет, глупость.  
Данна склонился надо мной, выпустил член до головки и резко погрузил в себя.

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/4My6OrC.jpg)

Он смотрел на меня и повторял это – ещё, и ещё, и ещё. Он кончил, зашёлся дрожью, но не прекратил. Я держал его член, сперма текла между пальцами. Другой рукой я обхватил его за горло, сдвинулся чуть назад, вышел из него… и кончил. Я хотел, чтобы он взял в рот, но не сдержался. Блин.  
  
Пока мы пили чай, я не сводил с данны взгляда. Я сомневался, что заслуживаю – всё это. Данна ждал меня, возился со мной, терпел меня, лечил меня – я оказался чересчур проблемным, и проблемы во мне всё ещё не иссякли. Мы потрахались – ага, я чуть не сорвался снова, но хорошо – мы всё-таки потрахались. И это была всего лишь первая ступень, мне ещё карабкаться и карабкаться. Нужно избавиться от снов, нужно найти ублюдков, нужно убить их, нужно…  
– Окита-кун, не смотри так, а то я поперхнусь.  
– Спасибо, – сказал я. – Данна, спасибо.  
– О чём это ты?  
– Вы знаете.  
– Да, знаю. Но благодарить меня не за что.  
Я не заслуживал. Данна был слишком хорош для меня.  
– У тебя опять крыша, что ли, едет? Эй, Окита-кун.  
Он махнул рукой перед моим лицом.  
– Едет, – сказал я. – Но не опять: она и не останавливалась.  
– Слушай, пойдём спать. Допивай чай и пойдём спать.  
  
 **Вне**  
Я в самой гуще фестиваля. Тут лавка с сахарной ватой, там – с яблоками в карамели, здесь – с кукурузой, рядом тир, а вон там бассейн с карасями. А где мои караси – Кондо-сан и Хиджиката? Я иду сквозь пёстрые ряды, сквозь шум и веселье, наступаю кому-то на ногу, кто-то задевает моё плечо, но ни Кондо-сана, ни Хиджикаты нигде нет.  
Впереди я вижу дерево, всё в разноцветных лентах, – дерево желаний. У меня тоже есть желание, лежит свёрнутой бумажкой в кармане. Нужно загадать его, завязать вокруг ветки. Я иду к дереву. Наперерез сбоку выходит… маска. Я узнаю её. Я узнаю, кто за ней.  
Катана легче бумажки, на которой я написал желание.  
Голова приземляется, подпрыгнув пару раз, как мяч. Маска спадает. Красный рот трескается – будто маска хочет мне что-то сказать.  
  
– А-а!  
Темно, липко, душно. Страшно.  
– Эй…  
Я резко оглянулся. Данна. Живой.  
Мы спали в одной постели, у него дома. Китайка осталась у Отосэ-сан: пижамная вечеринка.  
– Ты что? – данна запустил ладонь мне под футболку. – Мокрый, как мышь.  
Мышь. Мышь драла лёгкие. Мышь билась в истерике.  
– Ложись давай.  
Данна потянул меня вниз, накрыл одеялом и своей рукой.  
Мне было холодно и жарко. Я как псих трясся, прижимаясь к данне: успокойте меня.  
Мне было тошно. Как хорошо, что в темноте данна не видел моего лица.  
  
 **После**  
Утром случилась немая сцена: Хиджиката оглядывал меня, пытаясь определить состояние и самочувствие, я оглядывал его – с той же целью. Разница заключалась только в том, что я искал повод его подколоть, а он был серьёзен.  
– Ну и что, – сказал я, не найдя ничего особенного. – Как там ваш недоношенный поджигатель?  
Хиджиката закурил. Тоже ничего особенного.  
– Сказал, что будет говорить только с тобой.  
– Что так? Вы лицом не вышли? О чём мне с ним говорить – не по моей мозоли потоптались, а по вашей. Вообще-то вы должны были его сразу передать полиции: поджоги не в нашей компетенции. Или вы всё-таки отвели душу, а?  
– Он требует тебя, говорит, вас связывает одно дело. А ты отключил телефон и отрывался там с Ёрозуей.  
– Да не ревнуйте! Мы даже пиво не пили.  
– Я ничего не хочу знать. Иди уже и разберись с этим недоделком.  
  
Связывает одно дело? Меня и мелкого хулигана? Вот ещё. И Хиджиката должен это знать, как никто другой. Что за хрень?  
  
Я купил чай в автомате возле допросной. Перед тем как войти, задержался у стекла. Поджигатель дремал, разложив ноги на столе. Как у себя дома, блин. Я тихо повернул ручку, зашёл и резко хлопнул дверью. Он вскинулся, но позы не поменял. Так, значит? Отлично. Я подошёл, снял крышку со стаканчика и опрокинул над его ногами.  
Он даже не дёрнулся. Не бросил стол в стену, а стул и ругательства – мне в лицо, не порадовал меня таким зрелищем. Скучно.  
Чай стекал на пол, а он смотрел на меня, как на умственно отсталого.  
– Ты не изменился, всё такой же дерзкий.  
– Даже так? – я опустил стакан на стол и сел напротив. Поставил локти, обхватил ладонями лицо. – Только знаете, что-то никак не узнаю вас в гриме.  
  
Мы смотрели друг на друга некоторое время: играли в гляделки высшего уровня.

  
У него была смуглая кожа и раскосые глаза, он напоминал старшего брата Брюса Ли или ещё какую-то кинозвезду из прошлого без компьютерной графики.  
Я не помнил его, не знал, не хотел даже напрягаться, чтобы вспомнить. Он хотел поговорить со мной, требовал меня – значит, я всё узнаю. Рано или поздно. И мне требовать не придётся.  
  
Игра в гляделки закончилась, когда он поднёс к лицу пальцы и нарисовал себе от уха до уха улыбку.  
– Я не пользуюсь гримом, маска для этого гораздо удобней.  
Я улыбнулся. Как будто мне вспороли рот.  
Маска. Он – одна маска их четырёх.  
Долгожданная встреча, а я не при параде.  
Трусы в машинке данны немного сели, и мне в них сиделось не очень. Я бросил взгляд на камеру в углу под потолком – она была отключена. Хиджиката всё-таки отвёл душу. Я снова посмотрел на него: и, что дальше? Маска, ты пришёл ко мне, я буду гостеприимным и вежливым. Чаем я тебя уже угостил, теперь – внимательно слушаю.  
Он тоже глянул на камеру и гнусно улыбнулся, потерев челюсть.  
– У тебя хороший шеф. Заботливый.  
Хиджиката не оставляет следов на лице, даже когда идёт вразнос.  
  
Маска смотрел на меня – у нас начался новый виток игры в гляделки.  
Мы настоящие профи.  
Я молчал, он молчал, ему хотелось поговорить со мной, а мне… а что мне-то было нужно?  
– Думаешь, что мне от тебя нужно, так? Где я был всё это время? Чего это тебе будет стоить?  
А этот сукин сын уверен в себе.  
Задавал вопросы, будто не он – заключённый.

– И что? – спросил я.  
Маска пожал плечами и усмехнулся.  
Ему не нужна намалёванная улыбка. Я нарисую ему улыбку сам, чуть попозже – от уха до уха. Не катаной, нет. Хотя бы и канцелярским ножом. Да руками разорву. Вырву язык, чтобы заткнулся и молчал. Как тогда. Как…  
Маска смотрел на меня, я смотрел на Маску. Казалось, мы сидим вот так всего несколько минут, но если верить стрелкам, – не меньше часа.  
– Я провёл последние три месяца на Марсе, – его голос в пустой комнате отражался от стен мячиком для пинг-понга. – Улетел тем же утром. Когда появляются деньги, их надо тратить, капитан. Понимаешь?  
Отлично, ему было известно моё звание. Да к чёрту – ему было известно, как я выгляжу голой жопой кверху; мой социальный статус – не такая уж тайна.  
– А когда я вернулся домой, меня ждал один человек. Я не очень люблю незваных гостей. Думаю, ты тоже. Ещё я не очень люблю людей с ножами. Особенно с ножами, направленными мне в печень. Я обычно очень злюсь на таких людей. Понимаешь?  
Чего тут не понять. Чужая проколотая печень всегда лучше своей. И дело даже не в кулинарных предпочтениях.  
– А особенно сильно я злюсь, когда узнаю, что мои бывшие напарники умерли не своей смертью. Нет, мне наплевать на этих выродков. Обычный конец для таких людей, как мы. Пьяная драка, передозировка наркотиками. Но не для всех троих за одну неделю. Ты же умный мальчик, капитан. Понимаешь?  
Понимаю ли я?

 

  
У меня в голове поселился маленький любопытный гном. Он стучал о стенки черепа таким же маленьким молотком. Тук-тук-тук-тук-тук. Ему было интересно, что там дальше, за стеной. Наверняка самоцветы, наверняка долбаный Горикамень. Маленький гном у меня в голове даже не подозревал, что за моей височной костью – пустота. Внешний мир, где больше говна, чем сокровищ. Боль от его любопытства была адская.  
– Хочешь бесплатно пожить в отдельном номере с трёхразовым питанием за счёт Шинсенгуми? Чем тебя обычная тюрьма не устраивает?  
– Не хочу в тюрьму.  
– Правда?  
Маска копировал мою позу, подстраивался под меня. Он был слишком хорош. Ему больше подходило быть заказчиком, чем исполнителем.  
– Да не хотели мы тебя трахать, – сказал Маска. – Этот урод вообще, по-моему, не знал, что с тобой делать. Мялся, что-то мямлил. Поначалу он хотел тебя избить, потом унизить так, чтобы ты помнил всю жизнь. Ну и... придумал. Ещё и первый полез, хотя, когда тебя раздели, у него аж поджилки затряслись. Если честно, мы на это не подписывались, но он начал что-то кричать про то, что денег хватит, а мы и так уже были по уши в дерьме – я потому и улетел тем же утром, у меня хорошее чутьё на такие вещи. Да и...  
– В тюрьме практика обычная? – спросил я.  
Маска кивнул.  
– Он называл себя Робин, кстати. Мы были Робин и четверо Джокеров, только с масками получилась лажа, так что у всех были одинаковые.  
– Я смотрю, ты принадлежишь к особому виду мазохистов, раз назначил мне встречу. Доебался бы до Хиджикаты сильнее, он бы всё устроил.  
– А заказчика узнать не хочешь? – спросил Маска, не обращая внимания на мои подначки. – Я помню, ты очухался, когда Робин тебе вещал про свой Крестовый Поход. Но ты ведь не думаешь, что этот мальчишка сам всё подстроил? А ты знаешь, капитан, кто тогда бомбу рванул, а? И кто вас туда на дело вызвал? Аноним какой-нибудь? Террорист? Патриот Джои? Ха-ха-ха. Ты здорово так этому пацану насолил, но за год он всё равно бы столько денег не накопил. Он нашёл хороших друзей. Богатых.  
  
Он выкладывал мне свои карты одну за другой. Швырял на стол, будто у него на руках была куча тузов, и все – козырные.  
– Я всё равно убью тебя, – сказал я.  
Маска заржал.  
Я решил уже, плевать на всё. Если он говорил правду – а он говорил правду – все они были мертвы.  
Все четыре Джокера. Он – последний. И я не выпущу его из рук. Он – мой козырь.  
Отсмеявшись, Маска порылся в кармане и достал смятый клочок бумаги. Протянул через стол мне.  
– Счёт? – спросил я.  
Признаться, он меня разочаровал. Деньги? Всего лишь?  
– Мёртвым деньги не нужны, – сказал я.  
– Да это не мне. Мне уже не нужны. Ты прав, капитан.  
– Что так?  
Маска молчал, будто что-то обдумывал. У этого человека кто-то есть, вдруг понял я. Кто-то важный, кому эти деньги пригодятся.  
– Не бойся, в этот раз тебе мстить не будут. Ну, лет двадцать так уж точно.  
Ребёнок?  
– С чего бы мне?..  
– Ты сделаешь. Я знаю, ты хороший человек, капитан. Я ведь наблюдал за тобой довольно долго. Детям не нужно платить за ошибки родителей. А за мою небольшую информацию – вполне можно. Понимаешь?  
Грёбаный личный сталкер.  
– Ладно, чего уж там. Раз у нас вечер откровений. Когда я был на Марсе, мне сказали, что у меня рак мозга. Очень глубоко, и это уже не вылечить. Я всё равно умру. Так что я решил убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом.  
Вот так вот, Окита Сого. Даже следы заметать не придётся. Всё для тебя сегодня, по высшему разряду.  
Я признал: у Маски были яйца – прийти в логово к муравьеду, когда тот дома, и ещё что-то нагло требовать.  
– Говори. Имя и всё остальное. У тебя десять минут.  
  
Он добавил не много нового к тому, что я сам уже выяснил.  
У них было несколько планов моей поимки. Главное – чтобы это не особо бросалось в глаза. Взрыв мощный, но в стороне от меня. Подкупленная медсестра в больнице – наркотик тоже достали с её помощью, ввели через капельницу. Иначе я бы почувствовал угрозу даже с сотрясением мозга. Вот только этот Робин всё испоганил. Сорвался и устроил представление, за которое получил бы «Золотую малину» как «Самый дерьмовый мститель века». Позорище просто. Скорее всего, он испугался и рассказал всё спонсору. Тот подчистил за ним, подчистил его. А до моей Маски не достал. Или тоже знал, что тот скоро умрёт?

Я слушал молча. Это оказалось неожиданно легко – слушать, когда тебе хотят что-то сказать. Я – статуя Будды на вершине горы. Само спокойствие.  
Маска написал рядом со счётом имя – иностранное, заковыристое. Амантовское. Оно показалось мне смутно знакомым. Ещё он написал имена своих напарников, у пары из них – только тюремные клички.  
Я проверю, но потом. Навещу могилки.  
Это тупик.  
  
Позже я выпихнул Маску через чёрный ход.  
Он не сопротивлялся, а меня будто с цепи спустили. Маска лыбился – ему не нужна была улыбка из кетчупа – эта сука нарывалась специально. Псих. Так хотел умереть?  
За углом нас ждал Хиджиката. На нём были чёрные джинсы и серая пайта, лицо спрятано под капюшоном – хотя я узнал бы его даже в сейлор-фуку и синем парике.  
– Какого…  
– В машину, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Старая тачка с заляпанными номерными знаками стояла чуть поодаль. Стёкла были тонированные.  
Хиджиката кинул мне свёрток с одеждой – такое же неприметное тряпьё, как и у него. Маска гоготал, устраиваясь на заднем сидении.  
– Я же говорил – у тебя классный начальник, капитан.  
Хиджиката молчал, и за одно это я готов был его расцеловать впервые в жизни. Вряд ли он оценил бы, конечно.  
Надо будет записать на будущее, как один из способов его выбесить.  
Хиджиката отвёз нас на свалку. Недалеко, чтобы никто из нас не остыл. Я не хотел остывать, в моих венах текла чёртова магма.  
В свёртке с одеждой лежали два ножа. Я кинул один из них Маске, когда мы вышли из машины. Тот выгнул бровь.  
– Как благородно с вашей стороны, капитан.  
– Сука, – сказал я. И пнул в него подвернувшуюся под ноги пустую консервную банку.  
  
Я хотел его убить. Зарезать, как свинью, – и катана для этого не сгодилась бы. Хиджиката хорошо меня знает; он забрал у меня оружие и одежду, а ещё отогнал машину подальше. Он оставил нас одних. Меня одного. «Делай, что хочешь», как бы сказал он. А я хотел подраться, а не просто убить безоружного человека. Мне обычно всё равно, но сегодня у меня выдалось хорошее настроение, так почему бы и нет?  
  
И мы подрались. Маска хорошо себя показал – у него было больше практики в поножовщине. У катаны лезвие длинное, так что многие техники построены на ударах на расстоянии. Нож – почти что драка на кулаках.  
Мы дрались. Под ногами мешался мусор, пищали потревоженные крысы. В воздухе висел смрад, а у меня перед глазами – красная пелена. Она затмевала всё вокруг.  
  
– Сого!  
Вокруг меня вращался красный вакуум космоса.  
– Сого, хватит!  
Грудная клетка болела – это Хиджиката держал меня, прижав руки к бокам. Я попытался вдохнуть. Перед глазами вроде бы прояснилось, но вокруг всё равно всё пестрело оттенками красного. На моей одежде, ладонях, на лице – была рассечена щека, теперь я почувствовал резкую боль.  
У Маски было две улыбки, как я и хотел: обычная – кровь пошла горлом от удара в лёгкие, и ниже – на шее. У него было много улыбок по всему телу, я порезал его в клочья. Я резал его, даже когда он умер.  
Казалось, в воздухе висит кровавая пыль; я чувствовал запах меди, очень знакомый запах.  
Интересно, когда Широяша уходил, данна видел перед собой такую же картину?  
  
Я мотнул головой, мол, всё в порядке, и Хиджиката отпустил меня.  
– Снимай, – сказал он.  
Даже передохнуть не дал, вот же…  
Я сдёрнул с себя мокрую от крови одежду, кое-как вытер лицо. Хотелось срочно в душ, соскрести с себя всю кожу, чтобы наросла по новой. Хиджиката тоже снял свою пайту – перемазался, пока держал меня. И ведь не побоялся подойти, когда я находился в таком состоянии.  
Мы скинули всё в одну кучу вместе с телом Маски. Хиджиката добавил ещё какого-то мусора и облил всё бензином из канистры, которую взял в машине. Запасливый ублюдок, у него нашлась даже ещё одна смена одежды.  
  
Огонь вышел небольшой. От кучи тряпья повалил вонючий дым. Мы отошли и встали с подветренной стороны. Мне в голову пришла мысль, что у Маски классная могила. Отброс в мусоре – прямо идиллия.  
А через минуту меня вырвало прямо на кроссовки Хиджикаты. Но они были такого цвета, что не особо и заметно.  
– Не жалей, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Он ещё ругался на чём свет стоит и пихнул меня в бок так, что я упал на колени, – что за херня? Я думал о том, что его вообще-то можно легко упечь под трибунал. Меня тоже, но его действия – самый блеск. Позволить подчиненному убить человека на пустом месте и даже помочь ему в этом. Ведь всё, по сути, было бездоказательно. Я ведь никогда не признаюсь, что со мной произошло. И Хиджикату мог бы здесь закопать, подальше от посторонних глаз. Тогда пришлось бы ещё и Кондо-сана. И данну…  
Меня вырвало снова, уже желчью. В ушах гудело – а может, это были просто остатки адреналина.  
  
Когда я наконец выпрямился, Хиджиката курил. Воздух вокруг и так пропитался отвратительным дымом, а он всё равно сосал свою любимую соску. Он не смотрел на меня, когда спросил:  
– Ты справишься?  
Справлюсь ли я?  
Когда мне было двенадцать, Кондо-сан заболел. Сильно заболел, врач сказал – острый бронхит. Ещё он сказал, что Кондо-сан может умереть. Не мне сказал, а Хиджикате – я спрятался за деревом и подслушал их разговор. Ребёнком я иногда простужался. Хиджиката по осени вечно ходил с соплями, он и до сих пор ходит из-за переломанного носа. У сестры было слабое здоровье уже тогда, но её болезнь проявлялась не явно, не так остро. Это был первый раз, когда я столкнулся с чем-то, что не мог победить в схватке.  
Хиджиката просидел тогда у постели Кондо-сана несколько дней, не отходя. Для него это тоже было – в первый раз. И я сидел рядом. Пришёл и сел, и Хиджиката не выгнал меня, хотя мы тогда постоянно грызлись по поводу и без. Он просто сказал, не глядя на меня:  
– Он справится. Как и мы.  
Знаю, он имел ввиду то, что Кондо-сан сильный. Но мне кажется, ещё и то, что даже если бы Кондо-сан умер, мы бы это пережили.

 

Мы сидели у его постели, словно охраняли. От болезни или, может быть, даже от смерти. Точно так же, я уверен, они вдвоём с Кондо-саном сидели возле меня, когда я валялся в отключке после того случая.  
Поэтому сейчас я кивнул, хотя Хиджиката и не смотрел на меня.  
– Справлюсь.  
Он тоже кивнул. Мол, всё ясно. Или – говори дальше.  
Я назвал ему то имя, из признания Маски. Хиджиката цокнул языком.  
– Это амантовский посол. Какой-то родич того лягушатника, помнишь? У них фамилии одинаковые.  
Я помнил лягушатника, которого распял на кресте и немного поджарил. Вот почему имя показалось знакомым. Здорово получалось – у меня было полно недругов. По всему космосу прям.  
– Он уже улетел с Земли. Кондо-сан сказал, что то был последний приезд представителя этой расы на Землю. Вроде как им больше невыгодно с нами сотрудничать.  
– Давно улетел?  
– Месяца три назад.  
Во рту до сих пор стоял привкус желчи, и я сплюнул под ноги.  
И правда – тупик.  
  
Когда мы вернулись домой, я перечислил все свои сбережения на тот счёт, что Маска начеркал на клочке бумажки.  
Я – не жалел.  
  
 **Во время**  
Лампа шатается и скрипит. Или нет, скрипит не она. Я не могу понять, это я раскачиваюсь или лампа. Звук ритмичный и монотонный; если вслушаться, он напоминает кряхтение живого существа – может, даже человека.  
Лампа мигает или я моргаю, тоже не пойму. Либо с ней, либо со мной что-то не так, это точно. Глаза двигаются очень туго, я устаю, когда смещаю их вбок. Нога. Обмотана верёвкой. Верёвка тянется куда-то за мою голову – глазами я дотуда не достану. Они завернутся внутрь – вот так…  
  
Лампа. Свет рассеян, словно в него плеснули воды. Меня качает взад-вперёд и чуть-чуть в сторону. Как это остановить – меня вырвет. Что это? Мистер Джокер? Мистер Вечная Улыбка? Вы ещё страшнее, чем в кино. Это вы раскачиваете меня? Перестаньте, а. Хватит, я говорю, я…  
  
Лампа. Я её уже видел. Это день сурка, что ли? О, мистер Джокер, вас я тоже видел. Вы всё стоите тут. Улыбаетесь. С вашим ртом что-то неладно – нет, даже не уродская улыбка, ваш рот… он зашит ещё, что ли? Да у вас оральная фиксация полным цветом. Что ещё вы сделали со своим ртом – разрезали язык надвое? Сточили зубы, может? Эй, полегче… что вы делаете? А…  
  
Лампа. Нога. Верёвка. Мистер Джокер. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять мистеров Джокеров. Не знал, что у него есть близнецы. О, вторая нога. У ноги тоже есть близнец. Это даже логично. Но, мистер Джокер, вас слишком много, вам не кажется, что это перебор?..  
Да хватит уже меня качать. Вы, кажется, не понимаете слов. Ну да, вы ведь американец. Тогда я встану и скажу вам на языке, который понимают даже грёбаные аманто. На языке жестов – удар в челюсть проясняет любые непонятки. Сейчас я… А? Мистер Джокер, вы меня трахаете, вы в курсе?  
  
О чёрт, голова!  
– Что?  
Что это за хрень? Я не могу пошевелиться, ничего не вижу, где лампа, я что, ослеп? Здесь тесно и жарко, как в духовке, – меня собираются жарить? Почему я не чувствую ног – их уже сожрали? Меня придавило крышкой. Нет, это не крышка, это камни, они раскаляются. Что вы бормочете – заговариваете камни? Мистер Джокер, вы ещё и каннибал? Я был о вас лучшего мнения. Трахнуть меня вам показалось мало, и вы решили меня сожрать. Нет, знаете, давайте поменяемся ролями – теперь моя очередь. Я накину на вас тот лист капусты, в который вы меня завернули, и прожарю до хрустящей корочки. Я буду жарить вас на медленном огне. Вот так. Как вам нравится быть снизу? Не дёргайтесь, иначе прожаритесь неравномерно. Эй, уймитесь, не порвите капустный лист; вы разве не понимаете – если лист порвётся, весь ваш сок вытечет наружу, и вы получитесь сухим и невкусным.  
Что же ваш член такой хиленький? Играете не по правилам, мистер Джокер. Посмотрите на мой – просто кувалда, правда? Ай. У вас сильные ноги, я оценил, а теперь я их сломаю, хорошо? Ну-ка, одну – вот сюда. Да какой же вы неугомонный, честное слово, утомляете. Заткнитесь. Заткнитесь-заткнитесь-заткнитесь!  
Я не могу больше терпеть, понимаете, у меня так стоит, что вот-вот лопнет. Я жутко хочу вас трахнуть, растерзать. Вслушиваться и вчувствоваться, как вы рвётесь, как выворачиваетесь наизнанку, как распускаетесь навстречу моему члену, словно я снимаю кожуру с банана.  
Я прибью ваши руки к полу, давайте их сюда, зря вы их вынули из-под капустного листа. Да, хорошо, давайте сюда и свою рожу; будет честно – правда? – если я буду её видеть. Иначе ведь получится анонимность в квадрате, зачем нам столько интриг, а? О, мистер Джокер, вы неожиданно в маске данны. Вы издеваетесь, да? Но маска хорошая: живая, в отличие от вашего лица. Жаль, теперь она корчится, скалит зубы, рот её рвётся, а глаза лезут из орбит.  
  
Я почувствовал, как сокращаются мышцы подо мной, когда прижался членом к анусу.  
И вдруг Маска стал пластилиновым. Только что он казался сделанным из металла, а теперь тлел подо мной и, когда я вошёл в него, обхватил меня удушливо мягко.  
Это был данна, настоящий. Его лицо было гладкое, рот расслаблен, глаза полускрыты веками. Он больше не пытался содрать кожу с моих пальцев, он раскинул ноги и вобрал меня целиком. Данна – настоящий.  
  
Мы вернулись к скитаниям по номерам – в честь того, что вернулся я. Раньше мы трахались и расходились, а сегодня остались, заснули на скрипучей кровати под занюханным покрывалом. Путь от раньше до сегодня вышел долгим и маетным. Но мы – были здесь. А я резко свернул не туда, грохнулся с кровати и чуть не разбился. Сука, чуть не разбил всё нахрен.  
  
– Данна.  
– Трахайся молча, поговорим потом.  
Он не двигался, он просто принимал меня, только лениво моргал и дышал через рот.  
Он – Саката Гинтоки, Ёрозуя. Он снова меня выручал, делал мне стопроцентную скидку – с вечными бонусами.  
Я содрал бы с мира шкуру за него. А сейчас я просто в него кончил.  
Данна – нет, не кончил. Он был далёк от оргазма, как Нептун от Земли.

Я вышел из него, взял его член в руку, а потом в рот. Данна напрягся, вздохнул так, словно впервые попробовал воздух. А я впервые попробовал его член. Раньше как-то не доводилось: данна первым брал в рот, ну а я брал данну. Я всегда был внутри – так сложилось с самого начала. Зря.  
Мне нравилось касаться его языком, обхватывать губами, чувствовать, как он наливается кровью – во мне. Я гладил его пальцами, облизывал и втягивал в рот – не так глубоко, как данна, но ему хватало, от его дыхания у меня заново встал. Я бешено завёлся. Мне казалось, я кончу, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, если данна продолжит так дышать.  
Я почувствовал его сердцебиение у себя во рту, он как будто окоченел на мгновение; я услышал своё имя, сжал член крепче – и он кончил сильными толчками. Я выпустил член изо рта, сперма попала мне на лицо – как тогда, в первый раз в том занюханном номере.  
Я проглотил космос.  
Данна лежал трупом, смотрел в потолок и дышал кое-как. Я снова забрался на него, поцеловал в губы – и понял, что всё равно, куда целовать данну, он не делится на части тела, данна – это данна, мне нравится хоть как.  
  
 **После**  
– Свяжите мне руки, – сказал я.  
– Это ещё зачем?  
Такое чистое недоумение в голосе данны редко когда услышишь.  
Я голый стоял раком перед ним – и правда, есть повод удивляться.  
– Я так хочу, – сказал я.  
– У меня нет верёвки.  
Такой неприкрытый протест – спасибо, приятно.  
– Пояс от кимоно подойдёт.  
Данна молча вытянул пояс из-под кучи нашей одежды. Подполз на коленях ко мне. Я вытянул руки. Он так же молча обмотал запястья – всего по одному витку – и завязал. Не узел, чёртов бант.  
– Вы подарок пакуете, что ли?  
– Это как посмотреть. Для тебя, может, и подарок.  
Я шевельнул пальцами – не затекают. Освободиться не составит труда.  
– Ладно, – сказал я. – Можете приступать.  
Данна отполз назад. Положил ладони на мою задницу, погладил, потом поцеловал. Не особо-то пылко – всё ещё дулся? Я слегка подался ему навстречу: ну же, не томите. Наконец он коснулся языком. Да. Очень хорошо. Даже лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Он лизнул по кругу и тихонько, будто на пробу, протолкнул язык внутрь. Одуреть. Это фантастика. Член просто разрывало изнутри – такое непрерывное предвкушение оргазма. Я схватился за край футона, выгнул спину. Я сейчас разрыдаюсь.  
– Данна… Данна.  
– М-м?  
– Возьмите меня.  
Язык исчез моментально. Нет, зачем, верните его назад, верните, говорю!  
– Что ты сказал, Окита-кун?  
– Вы ведь слышали.  
– Зачем тебе это?  
– Надо.  
Мне нужно было запомнить в себе данну, а не каких-то анонимных ублюдков. Это будет последний – важный – шаг к выздоровлению. Я не мог вернуть себе девственность, но мог заглушить это уродство, вытолкнуть его членом данны, утопить в его сперме. Не все лекарства приятны на вкус, но если их не принять, можно остаться инвалидом на всю жизнь. Я хотел быть здоровым – и не только телом.  
– Данна, я прошу вас.  
Он молчал. Держал руку на моей заднице. Бессознательно.  
– Плюньте на пальцы, как я тогда плюнул на ваши. Просто сделайте это.  
Я оглянулся через плечо. Данна хмурился – непривычно видеть его таким. Он перевёл взгляд со стены на меня и кивнул. Потом опустил голову, снова тронул меня языком.  
– Нет, данна, – я отстранился. – Давайте, ну.  
Он сел прямо. У него член стоял, а у меня начинал вянуть. Он погладил мою задницу, поднялся к спине. Не надо меня утешать, что за дурь. Какого хрена все и каждый стремятся меня утешить? Мне этого не надо. Мне надо не этого.  
– Данна.  
Да придите уже в чувство. Он опять кивнул. Как зомби, блин. Плюнул в ладонь и растёр слюну по члену. Он был на нервах, но хотел меня. Сейчас не время думать головой, данна, думайте членом, трахните меня.  
Я отвернулся: шея затекла. Во рту пересохло, сердце прыгало, как грёбаный тушканчик. Данна приставил член к заднице, принялся гладить её быстрее, суетливее. Я зажался, меня как будто засасывало внутрь меня. Я закрыл глаза и опустил голову на подушку. Набил лёгкие воздухом, замер.  
– Окита-кун, – сказал данна. Предупредил.  
Я расслабился изо всех сил. Он слегка нажал головкой. Нет, нет, нет. Назад! Он протолкнулся глубже. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Я резко выдохнул и схватил воздух снова. В лёгких был пожар, но не сравнимый с тем, как горело вокруг члена данны.  
Как же это медленно, сколько ещё километров мне терпеть? Чёрт возьми, я не думал, что будет настолько… настолько… нет, я возьму себя в руки, а данна пусть возьмёт меня – это же данна.  
Он остановился, выдохнул, а я не мог надышаться. Неужели всё?  
Меня просто рвало напополам.  
  
Данна опустился на мою спину, обхватил ладонью горло, прижался весь – между нами и воздух не проскользнул бы. Никогда ещё я не оказывался в данне настолько впритык. Он был слегка влажный и очень горячий. Меня прошиб озноб. Он начал двигаться назад, вытаскивать член, чтобы потом вернуть его в меня.  
Заторможено, утомительно – как же это раздражало.  
Данна шептал моё имя, беспорядочно и безостановочно – он сходил с ума, что ли? Его дыхание пахло кофе: мы перед этим съели по кофейному кексу. Нет, думать о кексе – не вариант. Данна мешал мне думать, мешал не-думать. Долго ещё он собирался всё это растягивать – меня растягивать, чёрт возьми, пусть бы уже трахал.  
– Данна.  
Сложно говорить, когда во рту ни капли слюны, а задницу распирает член.  
– Можно… побыстрее как-то?  
Он немного ускорился. Разница вышла примерно такая, как между улиткой и черепахой, – черепаха быстрее, конечно, но тоже не гоночный автомобиль.  
Я не чувствовал ничего, кроме его члена в себе – как он жжёт и туго движется, туго и очень медленно. Даже мои мозги были в жопе.  
– Кончите в меня, – сказал я.  
– А-а-а…  
Данна уже кончал. Сдавил меня, почти что задушил – его так много было во мне и вокруг меня.  
Я хотел бы остановить время, отмотать назад и прочувствовать ещё раз его судороги внутри себя – только это.

 

Хорошо, лекарство проглотили и запили водой.  
Я вытянул ноги. Данна вынул член, устроился на мне со всеми удобствами. Развязал свой идиотский бант и обхватил мои запястья.  
Мы лежали. Сперма вытекала из меня, тёплая и густая, как сливки. Внутри саднило, но не особенно.  
– Спасибо, – сказал я.  
– Ты стал часто благодарить меня, – его голос был – как сперма. – Прекращай это, Окита-кун.  
– Вам понравилось? Быть во мне – понравилось?  
– Да.  
– Запомните эти ощущения и постарайтесь не забыть как можно дольше, потому что они никогда не повторятся. Мне – не понравилось.  
– Ничего страшного. Есть другой способ побыть в тебе, и он тебе нравится.  
– Вы что, совсем не расстроились?  
– Ну, может, капельку.  
Блин.

 

• • •

  
Месяц пролетел, будто и не было. Мы провели его с данной – наполовину. Вторую половину сожрала работа. Перед праздниками всегда так.  
Я звонил данне несколько раз, извинялся и чувствовал себя по-дурацки. Но – не так, как когда отшил его в том переулке, неуклюже и тупо. Я чувствовал себя неловко, хотя с чего бы – у нас всё было нормально. Нет, у данны всё и до этого было хорошо, а у меня только теперь. Или нет?  
Данна угукал в трубку, говорил: «Вот как?». Тянул эти два несчастных слова, будто наматывал тугую резинку на палец. Я чувствовал себя этой резинкой, я чувствовал себя – охуенно. Он трахал меня голосом – через телефонную трубку. Один раз я даже смог уединиться в ванной и подрочить. Данна слушал, как я часто дышу, что-то говорил и улыбался, засранец. Знал, что творил.  
Если он станет работать в секс по телефону, я буду ревновать его всерьёз.  
  
– Отдохнуть? – спросил Хиджиката.  
– Да, – сказал Кондо-сан. – Я заказал дорожку на семь, как раз завезём эти документы и можем идти. Тоши, сегодня же Рождество.  
– Кондо-сан, – сказал я, – вы ведь знаете – Хиджиката-сан тот ещё северный олень и не признаёт иностранные праздники.  
– Сам ты олень!  
Если бы он сказал «голубой олень», я бы сломал ему нос. Но Хиджиката только зыркнул на меня в зеркало заднего вида, а потом подмигнул.  
Придурок.  
  
Я раскатал его в игре.  
Мне фартило, и я даже повторил свой давний триумф – выбил десять страйков подряд. Хиджиката не отставал всю дорогу, но в десятом фрейме пошатнулся во время броска. Я орал и прыгал вокруг него, а он только улыбнулся, отмахнувшись, – мол, молодец, чего уж там. В клуб набилось прилично людей. Многие толпились вокруг нас во время игры, гикали и аплодировали. Вокруг хороводом плясали огни, лица и этикетки спиртного.  
Администратор принесла нам поздравительную бутылку сакэ и сказала, что мы можем играть бесплатно – до самого утра. Она по-особенному улыбнулась мне, и я понял, для чего. У неё были тёмные волосы и короткая юбка – сама классика. Я не ответил на её флирт. Идите все в жопу, я занят.  
  
Кондо-сан поздравил меня с победой и принялся ерошить мне волосы. А я даже не особо отбивался, хотя мы стояли на виду у целой толпы народу.  
Не знаю, что Хиджиката сказал ему – вряд ли про убийство, но то, что со мной всё хорошо, – наверняка. Я видел это по глазам Кондо-сана, по тому, что он прекратил ходить туда-сюда мимо моей комнаты и не смотрел на меня так, будто я стеклянный.  
Поэтому я подставлялся под его руки и даже Хиджикате позволил прикоснуться ко мне. Вдвоём они, наверное, устроили у меня на голове целое гнездо – не распутаю.  
Мы были полны хмеля и адреналина. Мы были полны – друг другом.  
Я чувствовал себя счастливым. Я – убийца, псих и конченный собственник. По всем канонам мироздания я не заслуживал счастья, не заслуживал иметь то, что имею.  
Но всё это у меня было. Я справился. Мы справились.  
Данна, блядь, как в воду глядел.  
  
Назад мы поехали на такси. Близилась полночь, надо было успеть в казармы – там тоже праздновали, в кругу своих.  
– Завезите меня в Кабуки-чо, – сказал я.  
Водитель кивнул, а Хиджиката с Кондо-саном промолчали. Я чувствовал их внимание кожей, это же был первый раз, когда я собирался отмечать что-то – не с ними. Плевал я на праздник. Я хотел данну. Просто хотел его увидеть. Не знаю, как прожил без него почти три месяца, но сейчас мне казалось, я сотрусь в труху, если сегодня его не увижу. И всё равно, один он дома или нет.  
Но стоило оказаться на пороге Ёрозуи, как вся моя бравада куда-то исчезла. В окнах горел свет; играла музыка и слышались голоса. Много голосов. Я всё равно постучал – раз уж пришёл. Дверь открыла китайка. Красная, как её наряд, – выпила, что ли? Мы смотрели друг на друга некоторое время. Мы почти не виделись с того раза, когда моё подсознание захотело сделать из неё нарезку.  
– Извини, – сказал я.  
– Сразу бы так! – сказала она и потянула меня за рукав – внутрь.  
– О, привет! – данна вывалился в коридор в обнимку с тем неудачником – Хасегавой, вроде бы?  
В комнате творился тот ещё бедлам. Отосэ-сан и её ушастая подруга что-то втолковывали очкарику, чокаясь друг с другом после каждого слова. Тама методично чистила мандарины. Садахару служил лежбищем для Кагуры и Отаэ-сан. Хасегава, которого данна лишил своего надёжного плеча, ползком добрался до стола и ткнулся под колени этой ниндзя с сиреневыми волосами. Она где-то потеряла очки и явно перепутала его с данной, потому что тут же повисла на нём мёртвым грузом. Было душно. Сладко пахло выпечкой и фруктами, резко – алкоголем всех мастей.  
  
Данна усадил меня рядом с собой. Никто особо и не обратил на меня внимания. «Привет, Окита-сан». «Принёс что ещё выпить? А, пофигу». «Что вам налить?». Странно – они словно знали, что я приду. Словно я всегда отмечал с ними все праздники.  
– Эй, почти двенадцать, давайте выпьем! – сказала Отосэ-сан.  
Мы выпили. Потом ещё и ещё. Голова кружилась, я был пьян – в который раз за вечер. Но опять не столько алкоголем, сколько – людьми. Ноги данны лежали у меня на коленях, под одеялом котацу. Я забрался свободной рукой ему под штанину и так просидел всю ночь.  
Чуть ли не впервые мы пили не затем, чтобы после потрахаться.  
Мне было всё равно.

 

Ночь перешла в похмельное утро, потом – во второй вечер праздника. Он вышел скромнее, проще – с чаем и обедом. Потом я помогал данне мыть посуду. Он стоял у раковины в нелепом розовом фартуке с рюшами, и я почему-то решился.  
– Давайте потом сходим куда-нибудь? – спросил я.  
– Угу.  
Я уткнулся лицом в его спину, а потом встал на цыпочки и поцеловал за ухом. Данна наклонил голову; я видел, как он прикрыл глаза. У меня встал. Данна выдохнул и потёрся об меня, прогнув спину. В соседней комнате китайка и очкарик смотрели телевизор, пухлые после вчерашней ночи гости сидели внизу, в баре, а мы зажимались на кухне, как голубки из какого-нибудь тупого романтического фильма.  
Я вновь поцеловал данну за ухом и сказал:  
– Хочу вам всё рассказать.  
– Да ну?  
Судя по голосу, ему было неинтересно. Я ему был интересен, а моя история – нет. Такие дела.  
– Данна.  
Он оставил недомытую тарелку, вытер руки и повернулся. Я не разомкнул своих – не хотел его выпускать. Ни за что.  
– Забей, – сказал данна.  
Я мотнул головой. Данна обнял меня, а потом долго целовал; я вис на нём, как на спасательном круге, хотя давно уже не тонул.  
– Забей. Просто давай когда-нибудь сделаем это ещё раз, – сказал он.  
– Что именно?  
Данна сжал мою задницу в ладонях, широко растопырив пальцы, – сильно, больно. Охрененно. Я закрыл глаза и вновь вжался в него тугим членом.  
– Я же вам сказал, что…  
– Бла-бла-бла. Мне не интересно, что было до.  
Я смотрел на его губы, а сам думал – нифига. Как же – не тонул я больше. Ещё как тонул, и мне это нравилось.  
– Просто подумай над этим, хорошо?  
  
Мы всё же пошли гулять, ближе к ночи. Напились до чёртиков и трахались в каком-то приличном отеле, потому что все комнаты в барах из-за праздников оказались заняты. Я снова отсосал данне, не смог удержаться, как не могу удержать свой член в штанах при виде его крепкой задницы. Данна держал мой затылок в ладони, пока я брал его член за щёку и быстро двигал головой. Он жадно смотрел, как я размазываю слюну по его члену. Смотрел, как я дрочу, хотя только что кончил в него, и моя сперма, ещё тёплая, вытекала из его задницы прямо под моим подбородком.  
Его член был во мне, данна тоже давно был во мне – засел ещё с первого раза, с того момента, когда у меня впервые на него встал.  
Я – жадный. Поэтому я даже не отстранился, когда он кончил; проглотил его сперму, забрал всё себе – чёрт возьми, данна, что ж вы так стонете, какого хрена…  
У меня рот был полон – данной, когда я сказал:  
– Ладно, я подумаю.  
Я не сказал – о чём. Данна и так знал. Он заржал и больно потянул меня за волосы, хотя когда я отсасывал ему, ни разу не сжал пальцы. Он смял мой рот своей улыбкой, слизал сперму с губ, будто остатки парфе со стенок креманки. У меня вовсю стоял, и я опять вошёл в него. Данна довольно улыбнулся и уже мягко взъерошил мне волосы обеими руками. Хотелось съездить по его наглой роже кулаком, но я был занят. Трахать космос – хлопотное занятие.  
– Только потом, – сказал я после того, как снова кончил в него.  
  
Внутри данны, прямо под моим ухом, гудел космос. Мне было хорошо. Мне было – охрененно, как никогда раньше, ни до, ни…  
Ведь я не просто жадный. Мне данны не просто – мало. Мало просто быть в нём, быть с ним. Мало просто брать и мало просто иметь и хотеть. Мне нужен он – целиком.  
Вчера я наблюдал за ним – смотрел, как он улыбается, слушал перепалки со «старой каргой», видел, как он счастлив с этими людьми. Даже без меня данна – был счастлив.  
Запереть бы его где-нибудь и не выпускать ни под каким предлогом. Ни его, ни Широяшу. Можно даже связать, если надо. Можно…  
Я хотел, чтобы он был только моим, только со мной, только…  
– Окита-кун? – сказал данна.  
Он провёл руками по моей спине, и я будто бы проснулся. Вынырнул.  
– Ничего, – сказал я.  
Если данна не поверил, то ничем не выдал этого. Но мне казалось, он каким-то образом меня понимал. Понимал лучше, чем Кондо-сан, чем Хиджиката. Будто видел во мне что-то, что я и сам едва начал различать. Ведь мои срывы – не совсем последствие. Это всегда было во мне, и со смертью последней Маски ничего не изменилось. А данна знал – каково это, потому что у него внутри жил Широяша.  
Я поцеловал его снова, чтобы отвлечься.  
Мне нужно будет подумать об этих своих мыслях. Мне нельзя больше срываться. Я справился. Ведь так? И что делать с тем, что сидит у меня внутри, я уже потом решу.  
После.

 

**END**

 


End file.
